The Time Machine
by Vinnichi Rin
Summary: Seorang putri bangsawan yang angkuh dan dingin bernama Rin Kagamine terlempar ke sebuah masa karena sebuah cermin aneh yang ditemukannya. Dia mempunyai waktu selama 40 hari untuk belajar menjadi seorang putri yang lebih baik. Di masa itu dia bertemu dengan pemuda tampan dan mulai jatuh cinta. Cinta berbeda masa? Bagaimana jadinya? LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa, ini fic kedua saya yang saya rasa sama abalnya sama fic pertama saya.**

**Mungkin ide-ide atau imajinasi saya yang terlalu aneh ini seakan nyuruh saya untuk kembali nyampah disini.**

**Jadi, yuk mari deh…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dan seakan waktu menyuruhku untuk bercermin**_

_**Melihat diriku yang selama ini terlalu menegakkan kepalaku dan lupa akan bumi**_

_**Waktu merelakan dirinya untuk berbalik mundur**_

_**Agar aku mengerti**_

_**Bahwa kesempatan yang diberikan oleh waktu**_

_**Adalah yang pertama dan juga terakhir**_

_**Pilihannya hanya ada dua:**_

_**Belajarlah, atau menyesal-lah.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Banyak typo menari-nari. Cerita gak jelas, alur kecepetan, aneh, abal, dan sangat membosankan.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik author amatiran ini.**

"Selamat pagi Rin-sama."

"Selamat pagi nona muda."

"Selamat pagi nona muda Rin."

Sapaan para maid yang berjejer rapi menyambut seorang gadis cantik berambut honey blonde yang kini tengah menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.

Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepala untuk sekedar tersenyum untuk membalas sapaan pelayan-pelayan yang bekerja untuk keluarganya itu.

Dengan langkah sedang yang terkesan anggun, gadis itu kemudian menempati sebuah bangku dari puluhan bangku yang mengitari meja makan panjang berlapis kaca ini.

Matanya seakan sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan bangku-bangku kosong disekelilingnya, dan dia pun lebih memilih menikmati sarapan paginya daripada harus memikirkan bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang berada diruangan ini.

Dari sekian banyak makanan yang tersaji, bahkan memenuhi meja makan itu, hanya dua tangkup roti dengan selai jeruk yang berpindah ke perutnya. Sebagai penutup sarapannya pagi ini, gadis itu mengambil lima buah jeruk yang tersedia disana, mengupas satu buah lalu memakannya sambil berjalan menuju mobil pribadinya yang sudah siaga mengantarnya sekolah. Sedangkan empat buah lainnya dimasukkan kedalam tas selempang putih dengan pita besar ditengahnya yang sama seperti pita yang menghiasi kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi, nona. Pagi ini cerah sekali ya." Seorang pria dengan umur berkisar dua puluh tahun sedang berdiri disamping mobil mewah Aston Martin 77 berwarna silver yang terparkir dihalaman yang sangat luas itu.

Pria dengan rambut abu-abu dan mata merah itu terlihat tampan dan formal dengan balutan jas hitam serta celana panjang hitam yang melekat rapi ditubuhnya.

Tubuh tegapnya reflek membuka pintu belakang mobil mewah itu ketika dilihatnya nona muda manisnya tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Tak ada sapaan, tak ada lirikan mata dari pemilik mata biru sapphire itu. Hanya pandangan lurus dan wajah dingin yang diperlihatkannya hingga tubuh mungil itu masuk dan pria bernama Dell itu menutup pintunya.

Sudah terbiasa.

Dell memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap nona mudanya itu, walau sebenarnya pemuda itu tahu bahwa sikap nona mudanya itu terbentuk karena lingkungan sekitarnya yang merupakan keluarga terhormat dengan gelar bangsawan yang disandangnya.

Maka mau tidak mau, gadis manis itu harus mengikuti seluruh aturan serta cara bersikap yang sudah harus diterimanya bahkan sejak ia lahir.

Mata merah Dell melirik sekilas kearah kaca depan yang berada diatas tempat kemudinya, dari pantulan cermin itu dapat dilihatnya gadis berpita itu tengah memandang keluar jendela mobil yang sedang dikemudikannya.

Tatapannya kosong, raut dingin tak kunjung lepas dari wajah manis itu, hanya saja kali ini Dell bisa menangkap raut kesedihan yang mendalam. Tetapi yang membuat pria abu-abu itu menghela nafas panjang adalah rasa kesepian yang mendominasi nona mungilnya itu, entah sampai kapan Dell akan melihat kekosongan nona mudanya itu.

Sudah terlalu lama kesepian itu mengisi hari-hari sang nona muda. Terlalu lama hingga tak ada yang menyadari sejak kapan rasa kesepian itu hadir. Dan tubuh mungil itu tetap bertahan dalam sampul dingin dirinya, menjaga agar kesepian itu tidak menghancurkannya.

Tapi perlahan, dengan langkah pasti, rasa sepi itu kemudian menjalar mengubah pribadi hangat itu menjadi semakin dingin dan semakin dingin. Dan siapa tahu akan menjadi beku nantinya.

**Vocaloid International High School**

"R-rin, ki-kita se-sekelompok k-kan?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang bernama Neru. Suaranya bergetar dan kepalanya terus menunduk disamping bangku yang diduduki oleh Rin.

Pandangan Neru terus kebawah, melihat ujung-ujung sepatu hitamnya, dia tidak berani menatap Rin langsung. Reaksinya menandakan bahwa gadis itu takut berhadapan dengan gadis berpita yang kini sedang memandangnya dingin. Reaksi yang sama yang diberikan hampir seluruh penghuni kelas unggulan itu kepada Rin.

"Kelompok apa?" Rin bertanya datar.

"I-itu, se-sejarah." Neru tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Demi Kami-sama, dia lebih memilih dijemur di tengah lapangan seminggu penuh daripada harus sekelompok dengan gadis es ini.

"Tugasnya?" Rin bertanya kembali. Ayolah Rin, untuk apa kau datang ke sekolah setiap hari jika tetap saja tidak tahu tugas-tugas apa saja yang diberikan?

"Me-mengambil satu p-peristiwa lalu ki-kita b-bandingkan dengan masalah se-serupa sekarang." Neru mencoba menenangkan dirinya, tapi usahanya itu malah membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Kapan batas waktunya?" Rin menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, matanya terus menatap Neru dingin.

"Du-dua hari lagi." Kata Neru.

"Dua hari lagi? Sesingkat itu?" Rin kini memandang tajam Neru.

Neru merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Rin, kau menakutkan ya?

"Se-sebenarnya itu tu-tugas se-seminggu yang lalu." Neru berkata sangat pelan. Detak jantungnya kian terpacu, berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?" Rin berkata dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"A-ano, aku kira R-rin sudah tahu." Kata Neru semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kalau aku sudah tahu, kenapa? Kau menyuruhku yang menghampirimu?" Kata Rin ketus.

Hening.

Seketika seisi kelas terdiam. Mereka melihat kearah depan, tepatnya kearah tempat duduk Rin. Sepertinya mereka tahu si nona muda itu akan mengamuk kembali, dan kali ini mereka hanya bisa melihat Neru dengan rasa simpati, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Neru tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar. Air mata kini berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Pandangannya terus kebawah, sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu, aku sudah terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan tugas sekolah dan kali ini kau memperburuknya. Dua hari? Waktu sesingkat itu kau pikir cukup? Hari ini aku ada tamu penting yang harus kutemui, itu berarti hanya tersisa satu hari kan? Kau ini idiot atau apa? Kau tahu kau sekelompok dengan orang sesibuk diriku yang sudah mempunyai jadwal disetiap jamnya. Dan memasukkan agenda baru dengan mengerjakan tugas denganmu bukan merupakan prioritasku. Paham?" Rin tak sanggup menahan emosinya. Dengan tangan terkepal dia berusaha agar tangannya tidak menjambak rambut panjang yang tergerai indah dihadapannya itu.

Kali ini air mata Neru jatuh. Jujur saja, baru kali ini dia dibentak seperti itu, apalagi oleh teman sekelasnya. Neru adalah gadis yang sangat lembut, wajar saja dia menangis hanya karena dibentak oleh Rin.

"Ma-maaf R-rin, aku, aku, a-aku."

"APA?" Rin sungguh kesal dengan gadis itu.

'Bicara saja gagap begitu, lamban. Bagaimana bisa aku sekelompok dengan gadis payah ini? Menyebalkan.' Pikir Rin.

"." Neru berkata cepat, dia jelas kaget dengan bentakkan Rin dan itu membuatnya reflek berbicara tanpa jeda.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin kita mengerjakannya dari awal. Aku tidak ingin nilaiku hancur dengan membiarkanmu mengerjakan setengahnya itu. Gadis bodoh sepertimu tak bisa kupercaya." Nada bicara Rin kali ini lebih rendah, tapi tetap saja ketus.

"L-lalu b-bagaimana?" Kata Neru.

Rin tidak menjawab, dia lalu mengambil smartphone miliknya, menekan-nekan keypad dan mencari sebuah nama dari sederet kontak yang ada disana, lalu menekan tombol calling.

Kurang dari sepuluh detik, nada sambungan yang Rin dengar berubah menjadi suara berat diujung sana.

"Ya, nona?"

"Dell, nanti aku tidak usah kau jemput." Kata Rin.

"Loh, kenapa nona?"

"Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok, dan masalah pertemuan itu, bisa kau atur lagi Dell? Atau jika memang tidak bisa, suruh Rinto untuk menggantikanku." Ucap Rin tegas.

"Bagaimana kalau kuantar nona? Untuk pertemuan itu, nanti akan kusuruh Rinto yang menggantikan anda."

"Tidak usah Dell, nanti aku akan memintamu menjemputku saja." Rin lalu memandang Neru yang masih saja berdiri mematung didepannya.

"Baiklah nona, hati-hati."

Rin lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neru.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan?" Tanya Rin.

Neru langsung menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

"Nanti dirumahmu." Kata Rin lagi.

"I-iya." Jawab Neru.

"Aku ingin tugas itu selesai, jadi mungkin akan lama. Dan, dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Rin.

"Se-sekitar lima ra-ratus m-meter dari se-sekolah, k-kau ingin na-naik taksi atau jalan k-kaki saja?" Neru kali ini memberanikan diri mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba mlihat Rin walau ia hanya berani memandang wajahnya sekilas.

"Jalan kaki saja." Kata Rin singkat.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Siapa namamu?" Rin menatap Neru dengan pandangan aneh.

"Neru, A-akita N-neru." Neru yang mendapat tatapam itu kemudian kemnali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Neru, berhubung nanti aku akan menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu, bisakah kau bicara lancar? Aku sungguh risih dengan nada gagapmu itu." Rin kemudian mengambil sebuah jeruk dari tasnya dan mengupasnya.

" I-iya Rin."

Rin memutar kedua bola matanya, 'apanya yang iya?' pikir Rin.

Neru tetap berdiri dihadapan Rin masih dengan kepalanya yang menunduk, sedangkan Rin masih dengan tatapan anehnya yang semakin tajam memandang Neru.

"Kau mau apalagi?" Rin akhirnya jengah dengan gadis itu yang masih saja diam ditempatnya.

"Tidak ada. Permisi Rin." Neru langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke tempat duduknya, menghindari tatapan prihatin dari teman-temannya.

"Kau sabar ya Neru, mungkin hari ini kau sedang sial saja. Dan kuatkanlah dirimu untuk bersamanya sepulang sekolah nanti." Gadis berambut merah disamping Neru mengelus punggung tangan Neru.

"Ya, Teto." Kata Rin singkat.

Teto kemudian tersenyum memandang sahabatnya, sedangkan Neru sedang memejamkan matanya sambil tak henti-hentinya mengutuk Kaito-sensei yang mengelompokkan dirinya dengan Rin. Hanya dia dan Rin.

KRIIINGGGG!

Bel sekolah tanda masuk dan mengakhiri waktu istirahat para murid itu terdengar nyaring dan tentu saja masuk kedalam gendang telinga Neru. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

09.00

Itu artinya empat jam lagi dia akan berdua saja dengan Rin dalam waktu yang mungkin cukup lama, mengingat Rin ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas ini.

'Ohhh Kaito-sensei, kubunuh kau!' Teriak Neru dalam hati.

**Neru's home**

Dua orang gadis manis tengah serius dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Rin, yang kali ini sedang duduk di sebuah sofa mungil berwarna putih sedang membacakan hasil akhir dari tugas yang sudah ia dan Neru kerjakan sejak enam jam yang lalu sedangkan Neru mengetik semua yang Rin bacakan.

Tugas itu memang tugas yang tidak bisa dikerjakan dalam waktu singkat mengingat mereka harus memilih peristiwa yang terjadi dulu, mengambil masalah yang terjadi sekarang, menganalisis permasalahan yang ada, membandingkan dengan peristiwa dulu, menjelaskan hasilnya, lalu mengambil kesimpulan.

Wajar kalau tugas ini diberi waktu seminggu untuk diselesaikan, tetapi tidak bagi Rin yang harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang hanya tersisa waktu dua hari ini.

Wajah Rin terlihat lelah. Gimana enggak, dia sedaritadi melarang Neru membantunya. Semua hasil yang kini sedang dibacakannya adalah hasil pemikirannya sendiri. Dia merasa Neru hanya akan mengacaukan saja jika tetap bersikeras membantunya. Sedangkan Neru hanya menurut, walaupun dia kesal dengan Rin yang meremehkannya.

Dan kini, Rin dengan mata yang sesekali terpejam terus memaksakan diri untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini.

"Sudahlah Rin, kau pulang saja. Ini sudah larut, kau lelah kan? Biar aku yang menyelesaikan dan hasilnya kuserahkan padamu besok agar bisa kau periksa dulu sebelum dikumpulkan." Kata Neru, dia mati-matian agar tidak bicara tergagap didepan Rin.

"Kau benar-benar akan menyelesaikannya kan?" Tanya Rin.

"Tentu, lagipula aku hanya harus mengetik semua yang sudah kau tulis itu. Kau tenang saja." Kata Neru meyakinkan.

"Jika besok tidak selesai, aku pastikan kau akan menderita." Rin berkata datar.

Neru menelan ludahnya, masih saja gadis ini bisa dingin seperti itu padahal dirinya sudah benar-benar lelah.

"Iya. Kau pulang saja dan istirahatlah." Neru berusaha untuk tersenyum kepada Rin, tapi Rin mengacuhkannya.

"Baiklah." Kata Rin singkat.

Rin lalu mengambil handphone miliknya yang sedaritadi digunakannya untuk mendengarkan musik, kemudian mencari nomor Dell. Tapi sial bagi Rin, saat dirinya akan menelepon Dell, handphone itu mati karena kehilangan tenaga baterai.

"Ah, sial." Rin berdecak sebal.

Neru melihat Rin yang sedang memaki-maki ponsel miliknya sendiri, lalu kemudian menawarkan untuk memakai ponselnya.

"Pakai punyaku saja."

"Aku tidak hafal nomor ponsel Dell dan nomor telepon rumahku. Percuma, aku pulang sendiri saja." Rin lalu bangkit sambil merappikan rok sekolah miliknya.

"Kau yakin? Ini sudah larut." Neru memandangi Rin.

"Iya, aku bisa jaga diri." Kata Rin lalu berlalu keluar, tidak mengucapkan salam atau apapun sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Neru hanya menggendikkan bahunya dan kembali mengetik tugasnya.

Sementara itu Rin yang kini sedang berjalan sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari taksi, dia sedang tidak minat memakai kendaraan umum lainnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan lagipula dia memang tidak pernah menggunakan kendaraan umum selain taksi, maka hal itu asing baginya.

Sudah lima menit Rin berjalan tapi dia tidak menemukan sebuah taksi pun, wajar sih karena daerah ini sudah sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang terlihat sehabis pulang dari kantor.

Rin menghentikan langkah kakinya didepan sebuah bangunan rumah yang sangat terasing dari bangunan-bangunan yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari bangunan tempat Rin berdiri. Keadaan sekitar bangunan rumah itu cukup kotor, tapi masih terlihat terawat.

Mungkin penghuni rumah itu sedang berlibur, pikir Rin.

Rin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke salah satu tiang tinggi penyangga rumah itu, tubuhnya benar-benar terasa rontok kali ini. Dia tidak sanggup berjalan lebih jauh.

Saat Rin tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sambil memejamkan matanya yang kini berangsur-angsur mulai membawanya tidur, suara dentingan piano dari dalam rumah itu memaksanya membuka kembali kelopak matanya.

Rin mencoba mengacuhkan suara itu, tapi entah kenapa dirinya seakan tertarik untuk menikmati alunan melodi itu. Lama-kelamaan Rin merasa tubuhnya semakin rileks dan rasa lelahnya berkurang.

Terusik rasa penasaran, Rin kemudian melangkahkah kakinya kedepan pintu masuk rumah itu lalu memutar pegangan pintu berwarna silver itu.

"Eh? Tidak terkunci?" Rin berkata bingung.

Rin sebenarnya bukan orang yang mempedulikan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting, dan suara piano itu merupakan salah satu hal itu. Tapi entah kenapa alunan piano it uterus memaksanya untuk memasuki rumah itu.

Langkah mungilnya terus masuk kedalam rumah itu. Sebuah ruang tamu megah menyambut langkah kaki Rin, tapi Rin terus melewatinya, mencari suara piano itu.

Rin kemudian mengernyit bingung, dia sudah menelusuri semua ruangan di rumah itu, termasuk kamar-kamar yang tidak ada penghuninya. Rumah ini benar-benar kosong.

Tapi denting piano itu terus terdengar.

Gadis mungil itu mendengus sebal lalu memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun saat kakinya hendak berbalik, dia menemukan sebuah cermin berukuran besar yang tergantung di dinding.

Tidak, dia tidak sedang ingin bercermin. Tapi pandangannya terkejut saat melihat bahwa cermin itu tidak menampilkan pantulan benda yang menghadap cermin itu, melainkan sebuah piano yang tengah berdenting tanppa ada yang memainkannya.

Cermin itu seperti televisi yang menampilkan pertunjukkan piano seseorang, tapi sama-sekali tidak ditemukan orang yang memainkan piano itu.

Rin semakin terkejut saat mendekatkan dirinya ke cermin itu, lalu cermin itu mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya putih disekitarnya. Membuat Rin menutup matanya karena cahaya yang menyilaukan itu.

Rin merasakan tubunya seolah melayang, berputar, lalu tiba-tiba berhenti.

BRAK!

Tubuh gadis berpita itu terjatuh kelantai, membuat pemiliknya meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi terbentur entah oleh apa itu.

Gadis itu lalu membuka kedua matanya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

"Dimana ini?" Rin mengernyitkan dahinya.

Setahunya tadi dia sedang berada di sebuah rumah, lalu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, lalu mendengar suara piano, lalu masuk kedalam rumah itu, lalu melihat cermin aneh.

Eh, cermin? Tunggu, kemana cermin itu?

Rin mencari cermin besar itu, tapi nihil, dia tidak menemukannya. Dia sekarang tengah berada di sebuah ruangan seperti kamar, dengan kasur kecil dengan model kuno, sebuah meja rias yang juga terlihat kuno.

Didekatinya meja rias dan melihat sebuah cermin kecil yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dia bingung karena tadi seingatnya dia memakai seragam sekolah dan kini dia sedang memakai kimono dengan riasan tebal diwajahnya.

"Pantas saja mukaku terasa berat." Rin menggerutu sebal.

Lalu pandangannya terus menelusuri ruangan ini, terus diperhatikannya lalu dirinya seolah tersentak saat melihat sebuah kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamar itu.

Bukan, bukan ada yang aneh di kalender itu. Tapi karena angka yang menunjukkan tahun di kalender itu yang membuat gadis mungil itu seketika membulatkan matanya.

"1930?" Rin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Apa-apaan ini? Setahunya ini tahun 2012 bukan 1930.

Rin kemudian mendekati kalender itu, membolak-balik bulan demi bulan yang menjadi lembaran kalender itu.

"Masa sih 1930? Ah bercanda deh." Rin mulai panik saat tahun disetiap lembar kalender itu tetap menunjukkan angka 1930.

Saat Rin tengah panik, dan membanting kalender itu asal, ada sebuah kertas kecil yang terbang kearahnya, tepat didekat kedua kakinya.

Tangan gadis itu kemudian terulur mengambil kertas itu. Lalu mulai membaca deretan huruf di kertas itu.

"Bersenang-senanglah, waktumu empat puluh hari di masa ini. Belajarlah menjadi lebih baik, setelah itu cerminku akan membawamu kembali ke masamu. Salam hangat, pemilik cermin."

"APA-APAAN INI?" Rin berteriak kesal.

BRAK!

"Ada apa?" Seorang pemuda tampan dengan model rambut yang agak panjang dan diikat ponytail membuka pintu ruangan itu kasar, sepertinya dia terkejut dengan teriakan Rin.

Rin memandang pemuda itu, lalu mulai memperhatikannya.

'Tampan' pikir Rin, dia tersenyum samar. Dasar cewek.

"Ada apa?" Ulang pemuda itu, nadanya terdengar cemas.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu sekarang tahun berapa ya?" Tanya Rin.

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Sekarang tahun 1930, kenapa?" Pemuda itu bertanya lalu berjalan menghampiri Rin.

"Tak apa. Siapa kamu?" Rin berusaha agar bersikap wajar.

"Namaku? Aku Len Kagamine." Ucap pemuda itu lembut, ah tampan sekali dia.

Rin terdiam sejenak. Dia terus memikirkan nama pemuda itu.

'Len Kagamine? Aku Rin Kagamine. Nama keluarga kita sama, tapi aku merasa tidak mempunyai saudara sepertinya. Eh tunggu, ini tahun 1930 kan? Jangan-jangan dia ituuu…'

"Kau kakek buyutkuuuuuuu?" Rin berteriak kaget.

Pemuda itu ikut terkejut dengan perkataan Rin.

"Eh? Kakek buyutmuuuu?"

**Nah, udah dulu deh buat awalnya.**

**Tuh kan gak jelas, bener kan?**

**Yah abisnya aku kan emang gak kreatif jadinya aneh gitu deh.**

**Tapi semuanya yang udah baca (semoga ada) kasih review ya, biar aku tahu nih cerita kaya gimana **

**Oke, kita liat cuplikan next chapter:**

"**Kita ada di rumah seorang bangsawan, aku adalah tuan muda disini, jadi bisa kubilang ini rumahku juga."**

"**Aku? Pelayan? Jika kau tahu siapa aku, kau tidak akan berani menyuruhku seperti itu."**

"**Tuan, ayah anda sakit keras."**

"**Siapa gadis itu, Len? Seleranya buruk sekali."**

"**DIAM KALIAN! AKU ITU NONA MUDA, TAHU?"**

"**Bukankah sudah kubilang dia itu gila?"**

**Oke, segitu aja.**

**Nah sekarang review ya hehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! Berhubung bulan ini aku sibuk mondar mandir buat tes masuk kuliah jadi maaf gak bisa tiap hari. Hah jadi pengangguran itu gak enak. Dibilang anak SMA bukan dibilang anak kuliahan juga bukan, jadi ya menghasilkan generasi labil sepertiku umm tapi kayanya cuma aku deh yang labil.**

**Oke, langsung aja deh.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan seakan waktu menyuruhku untuk bercermin**_

_**Melihat diriku yang selama ini terlalu menegakkan kepalaku dan lupa akan bumi**_

_**Waktu merelakan dirinya untuk berbalik mundur**_

_**Agar aku mengerti**_

_**Bahwa kesempatan yang diberikan oleh waktu**_

_**Adalah yang pertama dan juga terakhir**_

_**Pilihannya hanya ada dua:**_

_**Belajarlah, atau menyesal-lah.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

** Disclaimer: Aku maunya aku sih yang punya Vocaloid, sayangnya T.T bukan **

**Typo berceceran disini, abal, aneh, gak jelas, dan banyak minus-minus lainnya.**

**Len POV**

"Kau kakek buyutkuuuuu?" Gadis di hadapanku berteriak kaget.

"Eh? Kakek buyutmuuu?" Jelas, aku juga kaget dengan ucapannya itu.

Kakek buyut? Hah seumur-umur atau selama 16 tahun aku hidup, dipanggil kakak saja tak pernah, mengingat wajahku yang imut-imut tampan ini, nah sekarang kakek? Buyut lagi. Tuhan, dosa masa lalu apa yang belum kau ampuni?

Aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, aku harus menjaga perilakuku. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku membungkus wajah manis itu dengan karung, seenak jidatnya memanggilku seperti itu. Tapi aku harus ingat siapa aku, ya aku menyandang nama Kagamine disini.

"Hhhh.. kenapa kau memanggilku kakek buyut? Sudah jelas umurku sepertinya sama denganmu." Aku berkata selembut mungkin, tak lupa dengan senyum oh-so-cute milikku itu.

"Karena kamu sudah tua, sangat tua. Biar kutebak, kau lahir tahun 1914 kan?" Oke, gadis itu mulai meracau.

"Aku itu baru 16 tahun tahu." Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, rasanya aku ingin berteriak padanya kalau aku itu masih sangat sangat sangat muda.

"Nah, dugaanku benar. Kalau sekarang tahun 1930 dan umurmu 16 tahun, berarti kau lahir tahun 1914 kan? Hii kau tua sekali, makanya aku memanggilmu kakek buyut. Aku kan masih sangat muda jadi harus menghormatimu. Berterimakasihlah, karena biasanya orang-orang yang menghormatiku." Gadis itu menunjuk-nunjukku dengan telunjuknya.

Ini yang dibilang menghormati?

"Tua apanya? Kalau aku bilang umurku satu abad baru itu tua. Memangnya umurmu berapa sih?" Aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

Len, kau anak baik kan? Jadi tetap sabar, dia hanya gadis yang sok tahu, jadi sabar Len.

"Aku 16 tahun." Katanya santai.

NAH! Dia 16 tahun dan dia berkata kalau aku tua? Kasihan sekali gadis ini, dia pasti tadi pagi makan nasi basi jadi pikirannya kacau begitu.

"Umur kita sama kalau begitu." Aku mencoba terus menekan emosiku.

"Tidak. Aku lahir tahun 1996." Gadis itu membetulkan letak kimononya, sepertinya dia risih dengan pakaian itu.

"Yeah, kalau begitu aku lahir tahun 2050." Kataku.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menanyakan tahun tadi?" Dia menatapku, kali ini tatapannya serius.

"Anemia?" Aku berkata asal.

Gadis itu menghirup udara, sepertiku tadi. Aha, dia emosi. Rasakan itu!

"Pertama, itu karena harusnya aku berada di tahun 2012, di masaku. Kedua, aku melihat kalender sialan itu dengan tahun 1930, aku pikir itu hanya bercanda makanya aku bertanya padamu. Ketiga, harusnya kau berkata amnesia bukan anemia, baka!" Katanya tanpa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Candaan macam apa itu?

"Jadi, manusia era 2000, katakan padaku kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Dia kasih umpan, lanjutkan saja candaan anehnya itu.

"Itu karena cermin bodoh yang membawaku kesini. Empat puluh hari aku disini agar aku menjadi lebih baik. Cih, jadi selama ini dia pikir aku ini tidak baik? Sialan." Gadis itu menarik-narik kecil kimono putih dengan motif bunga sakura yang dipakainya, dia benar-benar kesal.

"Cermin? Bagaimana bisa?" Kataku acuh.

"Aku tak tahu, tiba-tiba saja cermin itu bercahaya, aku menutup mataku,lalu tubuhku terasa jatuh dari pesawat terbang, lalu tiba-tiba berhenti dan saat aku membuka mataku aku sudah ada disini." Katanya emosi.

"Umm begitu. Oke, sekarang kau tinggal di masa ini, jadi kau jangan berkata aneh-aneh lagi, dan jalanilah empat puluh harimu itu dengan baik setelah itu kau akan kembali ke masamu lagi. Gampang kan?" Aku menatap gadis itu.

"Hhhhh..! kenapa hidupku sial sekali sih? Harusnya aku tidak usah mengerjakan tugas dengan si cengeng itu!" Dia berkata dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya marah-marah begitu." Kataku menenangkan.

"Hhhhhhhhhh...!" Dia menghela nafas panjang. Lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu namamu. Kau siapa?" Aku kembali memperlihatkan senyum manisku itu.

"Rin." Katanya singkat.

"Hanya itu?"

"Maumu?" Dia berkata ketus.

Aku menggendikkan bahuku, "Yasudah kalau begitu."

Hening.

Kami sama-sama terdiam. Aku memang tidak ingin mengobrol dengan gadis aneh ini. Dan sepertinya dia pun begitu, dilihat dari matanya yang terlihat menerawang.

"Ah!" Katanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Aku menatapnya dengan malas-malasan.

"Ini dimana?" Tanyanya.

"Ini di Tokyo." Kataku singkat.

"AAHHH! Bukan begitu, baka! Maksudku ini rumah siapa? Aku ini sedang berada di tempat siapa?" Wajahnya memerah. Yah, dia marah.

"Kita ada dirumah seorang bangsawan, aku adalah tuan muda disini, jadi bisa kubilang ini rumahku juga." Aku mencoba berkata lembut.

"Berarti benar ya kau kakek buyutku." Katanya pelan.

"Ah terserahlah, aku sedang malas berdebat." Sebenarnya aku sedang kesal, tahu.

"Aku juga tidak tertarik berdebat denganmu." Katanya.

Aku berjalan pelan kearah pintu, "Ayo, kau harus keluar. Bibi Tei pasti menunggumu."

Sekilas kulihat dia memandangku bingung, tapi dia hanya diam dan mengekoriku keluar.

Aku melangkah menuju ruang tamu, dengan para pelayan yang tak henti-hentinya menyapaku sepanjang langkahku.

Aku tersenyum ramah, membalas sapaan mereka atau sekedar menganggukkan kepalaku. Sedangkan Rin hanya diam sambil tetap mengikutiku.

"Len! Aku merindukanmu tahuuu." Sebuah suara manja terdengar dari seorang gadis cantik yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu panjang.

"Benarkah, Miku?" Aku menghampirinya.

"Tentu saja, Len." Gadis itu memeluk lenganku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya. Jujur saja, semua itu hanya basa-basiku.

"Dan Len, mengapa pelayan itu terus mengikutimu?" Miku menunjuk gadis yang berdiri tiga langkah dibelakangku.

Aku memandang Rin sekilas. Kulihat dia tetap terdiam sambil memandang Miku tajam. Dia marah lagi. Ouuhh.

"Pelayan. Ambilkan aku roti negi, aku lapar. Cepat!" Miku menyuruh Rin sambil menatap merendahkan.

Aku ingin tahu reaksi Rin. Dia menundukkan wajahnya sejenak, lalu kembali mendongakkan kepala dengan wajah merah padam. Tangannya terkepal kencang, lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Miku.

"APA KATAMU?" Rin berteriak kesal.

Gadis itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Miku, jari telunjuknya diarahkan tepat di wajah gadis hijau itu.

"Aku? Pelayan? Jika kau tahu siapa aku, kau tidak akan berani menyuruhku seperti itu!" Rin merendahkan sedikit suaranya, tatapan tajamnya terus mengarah pada Miku.

Miku sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Rin. Atau bisa dibilang dia cukup takut. Tapi gadis itu terlalu mudah menyembunyikannya, dengan cepat wajahnya kembali angkuh, membalas tatapan sinis Rin dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Cih, dari tempat pembuangan sampah mana kau dapatkan dia, Len? Bicaranya kasar seperti itu. Dasar gadis desa." Miku semakin merendahkan Rin dengan tatapannya.

Kulihat Rin sudah benar-benar terbakar emosi. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Dan dari mulut mungilnya aku tahu sudah siap melontarkan kata-kata yang kurasa lebih sadis dari perkataan Miku tadi.

Sedangkan aku hanya diam saja. Menikmati tayangan live ini. Hey, ini merupakan salah satu hiburan asal kau tahu.

Saat Rin akan membalas kata-kata Miku tadi, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Tuan!" Seorang pelayan pribadi ayahku turun tergopoh-gopoh dari tangga yang letaknya disamping ruang tamu ini.

"Ada apa?" Kataku.

"Tuan, ayah anda sakit keras." Dia berkata dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"A-apa?" Aku berkata tidak percaya.

"Ayah anda setelah terjatuh tadi, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali, dia juga tidak bisa berbicara." Kata pelayan itu.

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi aku segera berlari menuju kamar ayahku. Aku ingin melihat kondisinya saat ini.

Kumohon bukan sesuatu yang buruk, kumohon ini hanyalah kebohongan.

Kumohon.

**Normal POV**

"Aku Bibi Tei, mulai hari ini kau adalah pelayan disini. Kau bisa bertanya tentang tugasmu padaku." Seorang wanita dengan kisaran umur 35 tahun tengah berkata kepada gadis bernama Rin.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi pelayan." Rin berkata datar.

"Loh? Bukannya katamu kau bersedia menjadi pelayan?" Kata Bibi Tei bingung.

"Kapan aku mengatakannya?" Rin tetap mempertahankan nada datarnya.

"Saat aku menemukanmu. Kau tengah menangis di dekat pasar. Kau berkata padaku kalau semua keluargamu sudah meninggal dan kau sendirian. Aku yang menawarimu menjadi pelayan, kau menyanggupinya. Lalu aku membawamu kesini, Rin." Kata Bibi Tei.

Rin terdiam. Lama dia bergelut dengan pikirannya

"Hhhh.. maaf aku lupa." Rin menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berkata seperti itu.

"Tak apa. Kau pasti belum terbiasa. Nah, sekarang coba kau ambilkan beberapa pakaian untuk nona Miku karena dia akan menginap disini. Kau pilihkan yang bagus untuknya ya. Aku harus memastikan pelayan yang lain sudah memasak untuk makan malam." Bibi Tei membuka sebuah lemari besar berwarna cokelat yang ada di ruangan besar dengan banyak perabotan-perabotan yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ya." Kata Rin singkat.

"Umm, bisakah aku mengganti pakaianku?" Rin lalu memandangi kimono motif sakura yang sedang digunakannya.

"Maaf Rin, memang seperti ini pakaian untuk pelayan. Kau tidak boleh memakai baju selain kimono selama bekerja. Ingat kita bekerja untuk bangsawan, jadi harus berpakaian sopan dan mengikuti budaya kita." Kata Bibi Tei.

Rin mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menggumankan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Bibi Tei tersenyum sebelum keluar dan meninggalkan gadis mungil itu sendiri.

"Hhhhh... tenanglah Rin. Ini hanya empat puluh hari. Setelah itu kau akan bebas menjadi ratu seperti yang seharusnya." Rin berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu lalu melihat-lihat isi lemari itu. Mencari pakaian-pakaian yang menurut seleranya bagus.

"Huuhh kuno semua." Rin mendengus kesal.

Lalu ia berjalan kearah lemari kaca yang berada disamping lemari besar itu.

"Hmmm sepertinya disini ada pakaian yang tidak terlalu kuno." Rin lalu membuka pintu lemari itu. Menumpahkan isinya ke lantai lalu mulai mengaduk-aduk tumpahan pakaian itu.

"Nah, ini lumayan." Rin mengambil sebuah dress berwarna biru laut dengan panjang selutut, ada hiasan bunga yang menutupi bagian atas dress tersebut.

"Umm ini jelek."

"Norak."

"Jaman purba."

"Kuno."

"Gak jelas."

"Aneh."

"Ah ini seperti kain lap rumahku."

Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya mengomentari pakaian-pakaian yang ditemukannya, lalu melemparnya begitu saja. Membuat ruangan yang sudah penuh itu semakin penuh dan berantakkan.

"Hanya tiga ini saja yang tidak terlalu norak?" Katanya sambil melihat pakaian-pakaian yang berada ditangannya.

Yang pertama adalah dress biru laut tadi. Lalu yang kedua sebuah kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih bergaris hitam, dan yang terakhir adalah sebuah rok sebatas lutut berwarna hijau dengan beberapa pita putih yang menghiasi salah satu sudutnya.

"Dan sekarang aku harus mengantarkan ini semua ke kamar si gadis sialan itu? Hari ini sudah tak terhitung berapa kesialan yang kudapatkan." Kata Rin sebelum melangkah keluar. Meninggalkan ruangan yang sekarang seperti medan perang itu.

Dengan langkah santai Rin menelusuri ruang-ruang yang ada. Dicarinya sebuah kamar yang berada di pojok di lantai dua rumah ini. Daannn, ketemu.

Rin kembali menghela nafas lalu mengetuk pintu kayu dihadapannya.

TOK TOK TOK!

Tak ada jawaban.

TOK TOK TOK!

Hening.

!

Rin mengetuk pintu itu cepat dan keras. Dia sama sekali tidak suka menunggu.

"Siapa?" Suara dari balik pintu itu terdengar sebal.

"Pakaian ganti untukmu." Kata Rin malas.

"Pakaian ganti untukku bisa berbicara?" Miku berkata pelan.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja yang aku yang berbicara! aku mengantarkan pakaian ganti untukku, gadis daun bawang." Ucap Rin kesal.

Pintu dihadapan Rin terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan isi ruangan itu yang hanya berupa kasur dengan ukuran sedang dengan kelambu putih, sebuah meja rias yang sama dengan di kamar Rin hanya saja kacanya lebih besar, sebuah lemari pakaian berwarna hitam, dan yang terakhir di pojok ruang kamar itu terdapat sebuah kamar mandi.

"Gadis desa tidak tahu aturan! Bicaralah lebih sopan." Kata Miku.

"Terserah apa kata mulut bau bawangmu itu. Aku tidak peduli. Nih!" Rin melempar kasar pakaian-pakaian itu ke wajah Rin.

Miku benar-benar kesal dengan perlakuan dari Rin. Tangan kanannya lalu menjambak rambut Rin kencang.

"Kau pikir kau itu siapa, hah? Dasar gadis desa gila!" Miku terus menjambak rambut Rin.

Rin sama sekali tidak meronta kesakitan, tangannya justru kini mendorong tubuh Miku kencang hingga gadis hijau itu terbentur ke pintu kamarnya.

"Arrgghh! Gadis sialan!" Kata Miku sambil memegangi sikunya.

Rin hanya diam sambil memandang sinis kearah Miku. Miku yang hanya terbalut handuk karena baru mandi tadi kini tengah memegangi handuknya yang akan merosot ke lantai.

Mereka kedua memilih untuk tidak berkata apa-apa. Rin menyilangkan tangannya kedepan dadanya sedangkan Miku tengah memunguti pakaian yang tadi dibawa oleh Rin.

Miku memperhatikan pakaian-pakaian itu satu persatu lalu berteriak kesal.

"Baju macam apa iniii?"

Rin tetap diam.

"Ada apa?"

Len yang rupanya sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ternyata berada disebelah kamar Miku kaget dengan teriakan Miku.

Miku yang merasa dirinya akan dibela oleh Len kemudian menunjuk Rin.

"Siapa dia, Len? Seleranya buruk sekali." Kata Miku.

"Bukankah sudah jelas dia pelayan?" Kata Len singkat.

Len lalu melihat siku Miku yang sedikit berdarah dan ada luka disana.

"Miku, kenapa sikumu?" Tanya Len.

"Gara-gara gadis sialan itu! Dia mendorongku ke pintu. Dasar tidak tahu diri." Miku kembali menatap Rin sebal.

"Benar itu Rin?" Len memandangi Rin dengan pandangan bertanya.

Rin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia tidak peduli.

"Kau harus dihukum." Kata Len tajam.

"Eh? Dihukum?" Rin berkata kaget.

"Ya! Kau keterlaluan tahu!" Len kali ini terlihat marah.

Entah kenapa, melihat Len yang marah seperti itu membuat Rin takut. Dia bahkan tidak berani memandang Len dan hanya mengangguk pasrah. Dia benar-benar pasrah dengan apapun hukuman yang akan dia terima nantinya.

Dia tidak sanggup untuk menentang Len.

Rin menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Belum pernah dia sebegini ciutnya dihadapan orang lain. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya rapat.

"Dihukum?" gumam Rin pelan.

**Haduh, maaf ya cuplikan chapter yang kemarin gak bisa diceritain disini semua.**

**Badanku lagi pegel nih tadi abis ke univ buat tes (curcol lagi)**

**Btw, makasih buat yang udah review. Hiks aku terharu *disiram***

**Jangan lupa review lagi yaaa...**

**Jangan bosen review, dikritik yang pedeesssss banget juga gak masalah kok.**

**Dan maaf kalo chapter ini terkesan aneh. Aku aja gatau itu nulis apaan *digebukin***

**Yasudah Minna, review lagi yaa :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAAIII! INI AKU LAGIII *CAPS JEBOL* map lagi seneeeenggg hehe :D**

**Nah nah nah, berhubung aku gak bakal lagi galau mikirin univ, jadi kayanya (semoga) paling lama aku update 2 atau 3 hari ya.**

**Aku lolos SNMPTN tulis loohh! Wohooo aku gak nyangkaaaa! Iya tau gak penting tapi cuma mau nyebar-nyebar kebahagiaan aja *dipentung***

**Yasudahlah ya, langsung deh.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan seakan waktu menyuruhku untuk bercermin**_

_**Melihat diriku yang selama ini terlalu menegakkan kepalaku dan lupa akan bumi**_

_**Waktu merelakan dirinya untuk berbalik mundur**_

_**Agar aku mengerti**_

_**Bahwa kesempatan yang diberikan oleh waktu**_

_**Adalah yang pertama dan juga terakhir**_

_**Pilihannya hanya ada dua:**_

_**Belajarlah, atau menyesal-lah.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku penghasil typo, alur yang semakin aneh, gak masuk akal, dan seribu kurang ada di fic ini.**_

_**Disclaimer: Semua sudah tahu Vocaloid bukan punyaku.**_

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah-langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang jalan bangunan megah itu yang menuju sebuah ruangan di lantai dua.

Tampak dua orang pirang tengah berjalan santai, atau lebih tepatnya si pria yang berada di depan yang kelihatan santai, sedangkan wanita manis dibelakangnya berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Sesekali terdengar gerutuam kecil dari bibir mungil wanita itu. Tapi tak kuasa untuk membantah pemuda yang berada di depannya.

"Berhentilah menggerutu. Ini salahmu juga." Kata pemuda itu tanpa menoleh kebelakang, kaki-kaki panjangnya tengah membawa pemuda itu menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga berwarna cokelat kayu menuju tujuan mereka.

Hhhhhhh...

Hanya sebuah helaan nafas berat yang terdengar dari gadis itu. Tangan-tangan kecilnya sibuk mengangkat kimono yang dia kenakan agar tidak membuat kakinya menginjak pakaian khas Jepang itu. Sedangkan mata biru sang gadis tengah memperhatikan langkahnya agar tidak salah injak.

Kemudian hening menyelimuti keduanya, beda sekali dengan pertemuan pertama mereka yang diisi dengan ejekan dan obrolan yang walau tak jelas tapi terlihat hangat.

Pria itu yang kita ketahui bernama Len menghentikkan langkahnya dan berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna gelap, diam sejenak hingga gadis itu-Rin mendekatinya.

Len hanya memandang Rin sekilas, lalu mulai membuka pintu di hadapannya itu kemudian mempersilakan Rin masuk terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu dirinya.

Rin memandangi ruangan yang disebut kamar itu. Kamar yang luas dengan karpet besar berwarna merah darah, dinding yang bercat putih, ranjang besar dari kayu dengan kelambu yang menutupi, sebuah meja kecil di sebelah ranjang itu dengan beberapa makanan diatasnya, dan sebuah lemari besar yang berada tak jauh disamping ranjang tadi.

"Kemarilah." Len memanggil wanita yang sedang sibuk sendiri itu agar mendekat kearahnya- ketepi ranjang tempat dimana dia duduk.

Rin mengangguk dan membimbing langkahnya mendekati pemuda itu. Len menepuk tepi kasur disamping dirinya pelan, menyuruh Rin untuk menduduki tepi kasur itu.

Rin mengikuti walau dengan kebingungan yang memenuhi pikirannya. Dia memandang Len tidak mengerti, setahunya tadi Len menyuruhnya mengikuti pemuda itu karena Rin harus mendapatkan hukuman. Dan kini Len malah membawanya ke sebuah kamar.

Len tidak membalas tatapan Rin walau pemuda itu tahu gadis disampingnya itu sedang menanyakan maksud Len membawanya kesini. Pemuda itu malah memandang kearah kasur dengan tatapan sedih, Rin mengikuti arah pandang Len dan kemudian membeku.

Rin sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa kasur itu berpenghuni. Seorang pria paruh baya sedang terbaring tak berdaya. Kulit pria itu pucat, bibirnya berwarna putih-sama dengan rambut pria itu yang penuh dengan rambut tanda usia yang telah lama hidup di bumi, matanya menutup sempurna seolah sedang bermimpi indah dan tidak ingin dipaksa untuk membuka kelopaknya.

Entah apa yang membuat Rin tiba-tiba dialiri rasa sesak yang tak terkira, dia bahkan tidak pernah seperti ini saat ibunya tengah mengalami kondisi yang sama dengan pria tua itu.

Tangan mulusnya bergerak menggenggam tangan pria itu, dengan gerakan lembut dia membelai punggung tangan yang masih bisa dirasa oleh Rin bahwa tangan itu kekar, namun mulai meredup seiring waktu.

Satu- eh tidak, dua- tidak, banyak air mata keluar dari mata biru indah itu. Sebuah senyum sendu di ukirkan dalam wajah berbingkai kemanisan miliknya. Dengan gerakan pelan diangkatnya sedikit tangan yang berada di genggamannya itu, lalu menempelkan punggung tangan itu di sebelah pipinya.

Len memandangi semua yang diperlakukan Rin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang semula dia anggap dingin, angkuh, dan aneh itu bisa berubah menjadi luar biasa hangat pada ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Bahkan pemuda itu takjub begitu sebuah cairan bening turun mengaliri pipi mulus itu.

Seketika Len merasakan kehangatan di dadanya, tidak-tepatnya disana, dihatinya. Melihat seorang perempuan yang berlaku sangat lembut dan penuh sayang terhadap ayahnya itu, membuat dia teringat sosok ibunya yang telah tiada.

Kehangatan yang sama yang dirasakannya ketika tangan milik ibunya itu merengkuhnya penuh kasih, membelai kepalanya lembut, lalu mencium kening pemuda itu dengan cinta.

Len merasa kedua matanya mulai memanas, tumpukkan air yang berada di pelupuk matanya itu mengaburkan pandangannya. Tapi sekuat tenaga ditahannya agar air matanya tidak tumpah saat itu juga.

Rin seolah melupakan keberadaan pemuda di sampingnya itu, matanya terus terfokus pada sosok ayah yang berada dihadapannya.

"Hiks."

Len mendengar sebuah isakkan dari gadis itu, secara naluri sebagai seprang pria, Len lalu mengelus bahu Rin lembut. Setidaknya pemuda itu berharap sentuhannya mampu membuat Rin sedikit tenang.

"Len, dia ayahmu?" Rin bertanya sambil tetap memposisikan punggung tangan pria tua itu di pipinya, seolah benar-benar menikmati setiap jengkal tangan dingin itu.

"Iya. Dia Tou-san ku. Namanya Rei Kagamine. Dia pemimpin desa ini." Kata Len lembut, berusaha menyembunyikan nada sedihnya.

"Sakit apa?" Rin mulai menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Belum diketahui. Kemarin dia terjatuh di tangga, setelah itu dia pingsan, malamnya dia sempat terbangun tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak dan berbicara sepatah kata pun. Aku sudah memerintahkan semua tabib handal, tapi mereka tidak bisa menyembuhkan Tou-san, mereka bahkan bilang kalau Tou-san terkena kutukan. Bicara apa mereka itu? Dasar kurang ajar, beraninya mereka mengatakan itu di depanku." Len tak dapat menahan nada suaranya agar tetap tenang, mengingat apa yang diucapkan para tabib itu mempu memancing emosinya ke permukaan.

"Boleh kutahu kenapa Tou-san mu bisa jatuh dari tangga?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu, tapi aku lihat saat dia berjalan ke tangga dia seperti kesulitan menggerakkan kakinya, tapi dia tetap memaksakan diri. Hingga tiba-tiba dia terjatuh begitu saja." Len kembali menunduk sedih.

"Dan apa saat dia jatuh kepalanya terbentur ke lantai?" Rin terus menatap ayah Len sedih.

"Ya. Aku melihat jelas. Kepalanya membentur lantai cukup keras tapi tidak sampai berdarah. Ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Len meatap Rin penuh Tanya, sedangkan Rin hanya tersenyum sedih.

"Mungkin dia terkena stroke, Len." Kata Rin pelan.

"Stroke?" Len kembali memandang Rin bingung.

"Stroke adalah gangguan fungsi saraf yang terjadi mendadak karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen ke otak sehingga menyebabkan peredaran darah di otak terganggu. Kurangnya darah dan oksigen menyebabkan reaksi biokimia yang dapat merusakkan atau mematikan sel-sel saraf di otak sehingga menyebabkan kelumpuhan anggota gerak, gangguan bicara dan penurunan kesadaran." Rin menjelaskan sebisanya.

Len terdiam. Dirinya terlalu terkejut dengan informasi dadakan yang disampaikan oleh Rin.

"Jadi, dia tidak terkena kutukan Len." Rin tersenyum getir.

"A-apa bisa disembuhkan Rin? Bagaimanapun caranya, kumohon lakukan apapun." Len menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tidak tahu mengingat penyakit ini merupakan salah satu penyakit mematikan." Rin mengehela nafas berat.

"La-lalu ap-?" Len tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Aku akan berusaha sebisaku. Akan kubantu, bagaimanapun caranya." Rin berkata tegas.

Rin memejamkan kedua matanya, menghela nafas panjang sebelum dihembuskan kembali.

'Aku akan membantumu, kakek moyang. Cepatlah sembuh, moyangku sayang.' Kata Rin dalam hati.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah cermin aneh besar berkilat terang. Menampilkan setitik cahaya putih yang semakin membesar.

Entah apa yang akan dilakukan waktu kepada gadis mungil itu lagi, tapi sebuah kertas cokelat tengah melayang tersapu angin. Jikalau kita perhatikan lebih dekat, dapat kita lihat seuntai kata diatas tinta hitam.

_**Satu kebaikan tulusmu, mencerahkan sejumput asa cerah dalam masamu nanti. Terimakasih, gadis mungil. Tinggallah disana sementara. Salam, pemilik cermin.**_

**Maaf ya singkat. Aku lagi di suruh buru-buru, map map map. Dan jangan lupa review (tetep)**

**Bye minna ak- *diseret duluan***


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo semua, aku ini termasuk yang update cepet atau gak sih? Nanti malah kalo update mulu kalian bosen lagi bacanya hehe.**

**Oke, silakan baca.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan seakan waktu menyuruhku untuk bercermin**_

_**Melihat diriku yang selama ini terlalu menegakkan kepalaku dan lupa akan bumi**_

_**Waktu merelakan dirinya untuk berbalik mundur**_

_**Agar aku mengerti**_

_**Bahwa kesempatan yang diberikan oleh waktu**_

_**Adalah yang pertama dan juga terakhir**_

_**Pilihannya hanya ada dua:**_

_**Belajarlah, atau menyesal-lah.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Banyak typo berhamburan dan fic yang butuh penanganan serius saking anehnya.**

**Disclaimer: Suatu saat nanti Vocaloid akan menjadi milikku *Digiring massa***

Seorang gadis manis tengah serius membalik-balik halaman sebuah buku tebal berwarna cokelat kayu, matanya terus merunut jejeran kata yang tertulis rapi pada setiap lembarnya, sedangkan keningnya berkerut tanda bahwa otaknya sedang berpikir keras.

Terkadang diletakkan buku itu sejenak, lalu tangan mungilnya dengan lincah menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas yang diletakkan di samping buku tebal tadi.

Sudah tiga jam lamanya gadis itu berkutat dengan kegiatan itu, meskipun tubuhnya sudah memberikan respon tanda meminta untuk mengendurkan otot-otot yang sudah tegang, tapi nampaknya gadis itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

"Huuuhhh, harusnya si pemilik cermin aneh itu mengijinkanku membawa ponsel, jadinya kan aku gak usah ribet-ribet baca buku setebal ini." Suara cemprengnya mengalun dengan tidak indahnya bagi siapa saja yang mendengar, wajar saja karena dia berkata dengan kekesalan tinggi sehingga setengah berteriak.

Mata gadis itu terpejam, sedangkan kakinya diposisikan untuk bersila, kedua tangannya diletakkan diatas lututnya yang menekuk dengan ujung jempol dan jari tengah yang menyatu sehingga membentuk lingkaran, sedangkan jari-jari yang lain dibiarkan terbuka.

"Tarik nafas." Ucapnya pelan.

Setelah itu dia menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen yang mampu ditampung paru-parunya, menahan oksigen itu beberapa detik, lalu dihembuskannya kencang melalui mulut mungilnya.

"Huuuuuuhhhhhhh…" Karbondioksida berhamburan keluar melalui mulutnya.

Begitu terus diulanginya hingga lima kali. Mencoba merilekskan tubuh serta pikirannya melalui yoga kecil yang dia lakukan.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, gadis itu menuang ocha kedalam sebuah gelas kecil yang terbuat dari keramik. Meneguk hingga habis lalu dituangnya lagi dan diteguk habis lagi, lalu menuangnya lagi. Sepertinya kegiatannya tadi memang benar-benar menguras tenaga gadis itu.

TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar pelan, lalu pintu kayu itu digeser sehingga terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang pemuda tampan yang berdiri disana.

"Rin, sudah sore. Kau mandilah dulu, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama. Kau sudah cukup bekerja keras hari ini. Lanjutkan esok hari saja." Pemuda itu berkata sangat lembut, lalu sebuah senyum hangat terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Nghh Len, aku tidak mau menunda pekerjaan ini, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka setengah-setangah melakukan sesuatu. Lagipula, sebentar lagi juga selesai kok." Gadis bernama Rin itu meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"Tapi kalau seperti itu nanti malah kau yang sakit. Jangan memaksakan diri." Pemuda itu atau Len mendekati Rin yang duduk di atas karpet berwarna abu-abu dengan sebuah meja besar di depannya.

"Tak apa Len, aku justru akan sakit kalau tidak menyelesaikan ini. Otakku pasti penasaran sekali jika belum selesai." Kata Rin sambil kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Hhhh.. baiklah, biar kubantu ya?" Tawar Len lembut.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri." Rin menolak selembut yang dia bisa.

"Jangan begitu, harusnya aku yang berusaha seperti ini, bukan kau. Maaf ya aku merepotkanmu." Kata Len.

"Sudahlah jangan bicara seperti itu, aku benar-benar ingin melihat kakek moyang sembuh." Rin lalu membalik halaman yang tadi dibacanya.

'Kakek moyang?' Len bertanya bingung dalam hati. Lalu seketika tersenyum kecil saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah panggilan Rin untuk ayahnya.

'Dasar seenaknya sendiri.' Pikir Len geli.

"Benar-benar tak ingin kubantu?" Tanya Len.

"Iya." Rin berkata singkat.

"Kalau begitu biar kutemani saja ya?" Len bertanya lagi.

"Apa katamu saja." Ucap Rin malas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Len lalu mengamati gadis disampingnya yang sedang sibuk itu, memperhatikan raut mukanya yang serius tapi menahan lelah, dan melihat kedua iris mata Rin yang sama seperti miliknya.

Indah.

Ya, siapapun yang memandangi bola mata itu pasti setuju dengan kata tersebut.

Len kemudian mulai memerhatikan penampilan gadis itu.

Rambut pirangnya yang memiliki panjang sedikit melewati bahu dibiarkan tergerai indah, sebuah jepit berwarna pink yang menahan poninya agar tidak terjatuh makin mempercantik wajahnya yang manis.

Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan rok hitam sebatas lutut dengan renda putih dibawahnya.

Len tersenyum simpul. Dia jadi ingat kejadian kemarin.

_Flashback_

"_Aku akan berusaha sebisaku .Akan kubantu, bagaimanapun caranya" Rin berkata tegas._

"_Eh? Terimakasih Rin." Kata Len tulus, dia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang kini sedang memandang ayahnya akan rela membantunya. Padahal gadis itu baru sehari tinggal dirumahnya._

"_Ya. Aku memang ikhlas dan tulus membantu ayahmu. Hanya saja, kepadamu aku mengajukan sebuah syarat." Kata Rin sambil memandang Len._

"_Syarat?" Tanya Len bingung._

"_Ya. Aku hanya punya dua syarat kok." Gadis itu berkata santai._

"_Baiklah. Apa?" _

"_Pertama, aku ingin sebuah ruangan yang sepi dengan banyak buku mengenai obat-obatan, ramuan, tanaman herbal, dan sejenisnya. Aku harus mempelajari itu semua untuk membantu mencarikan obat untuk ayahmu." Kata Rin sambil terus memandang Len._

_Len terdiam, lalu kemudian mengangguk menyanggupi._

"_Baiklah Rin, kapan kau membutuhkan itu semua?" Tanya Len._

"_Besok." Rin berkata tenang, tapi ada nada perintah yang menandakan tidak ada bantahan._

"_Baiklah. Lalu yang kedua?" Len menatap kedua mata Rin, dia ingin tahu apakah syarat yang kedua ini akan konyol seperti bayangannya._

"_Aku tidak mau memakai baju ini lagi." Kata Rin sambil menunjuk Kimono yang dia kenakan._

"_Tentu, baju itu kan harus dicuci, masa kau mau memakainya lagi besok?" Len bertanya asal._

"_Dasar Baka! Sekali baka tetap saja ya baka! Maksudku aku tidak mau memakai kimono lagi, bagaimanapun juga, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak mau memakai kimono!" Rin memandang Len kesal._

"_Tapi aturannya disini kau harus memakai kimono, tahu." Kata Len ringan._

"_Makanya aku minta supaya aku tidak memakai kimono lagi. Ini membuatku risih, lagipula aku tidak akan bisa berpikir serius kalau pakaianku membuatku tidak nyaman." Rin berkata pelan, bagaimanapun dia sadar kalau ada orang yang sedang sakit diruangan itu._

"_Hei, pakaian itu merupakan aset negaramu. Banggalah memakainya." Len mencoba memberi alasan yang memang tidak akan bisa merubah pikiran Rin._

"_Aku tidak peduli." Kata Rin dingin._

"_Haahh, kau ini memang keras kepala. Yasudah kalau begitu, kau pakai saja apapun yang kau mau."_

"_Dan satu lagi, Len. Saat aku sedang berada di ruangan yang kuminta tadi, jangan ada satu orang pun yang masuk. Itu mengganggu dan aku tidak suka hal itu." Kata Rin._

"_Kalau aku yang masuk bagaimana?" Len menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

_Rin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Asal kau tidak mengganggu."_

"_Iya iya. Ruanganmu ada di belakang, menghadap taman, disana sepi. Dan nanti akan kusuruh pelayan membawakan buku-buku yang kau mau ke ruangan itu. Kau tenang saja dan tinggal pakai besok." Kata Len._

"_Ya." Rin berkata singkat._

_Flashback end._

"Selesaaaiii! Fiuh, akhirnyaa!" Rin berkata senang. Tangannya bahkan mengepal keatas saking senangnya.

Len kembali dari lamunannya, suara cempreng itu tentu mampu membuat siapa saja kembali ke alam nyata.

"Oh, sudah selesai ya? Mana sini aku lihat." Len mencoba mengambil kertas yang dipegang oleh Rin, tapi gadis itu kemudian mengangkat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak boleh." Kata Rin.

"Kenapa? Kan aku harus tahu apa yang akan kau berikan pada ayahku, jangan-jangan kau malah membuat racun untuknya." Len terus berusaha mengambil kertas itu.

"Kau pikir aku sejahat itu apa?" Rin berkata kesal.

"Ya siapa tahu kan? Buktinya saja kau tidak mau aku melihat hasilnya. Pasti ada apa-apanya kan?" Len kini menatap Rin yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Seenaknya berkata seperti itu. Tuan muda seperti apa kau? Tidak mempercayai orang lain yang telah susah payah membantumu." Rin tentu tidak terima dengan segala tuduhan Len.

Sepertinya nona muda kita tidak sadar dia sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri juga.

"Kalau kau ingin aku percaya, sini aku lihat!" Len tetap ingin tahu.

"Nih." Rin lalu melempar kertas itu ke wajah Len.

Len sebenarnya kesal, mana ada pelayan yang berani-beraninya seperti itu? Tapi rasa penasaran Len mengalahkan rasa kesalnya pada gadis itu.

Dengan teliti dibacanya bahan-bahan yang dipercaya Rin mampu mengobati ayahnya itu.

"Aku ingin besok semuanya telah tersedia. Aku mau mandi." Rin lalu meninggalkan Len begitu saja.

Sedangkan Len memandangi Rin yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu dengan menggerutu.

"Selalu saja seenaknya! Gadis aneh dasar." Len berdecak sebal.

Pemuda itu kemudian meneruskan membaca kertas yang ada digenggamannya. Kening Len lalu mengerut, "Kita ini mau memasak atau bagaimana?"

**====0000====**

"Nah, ayo kita coba ramuan pertama." Gadis berambut pirang itu berkata riang.

"Umm Rin, kau yakin ini bahan-bahannya?" Pemuda disamping gadis itu bertanya pelan.

"Kau meragukanku?" Gadis itu- Rin memicingkan matanya kearah Len.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja bahan-bahan ini umm gimana ya?" Pemuda bernama Len itu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aneh maksudmu?" Rin menatap Len tajam.

"Ah bukan, umm itu aku hanya tidak pernah tahu kalau ada ramuan yang dibuat dari bahan-bahan itu." Kata Len sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya yasudah, pergi saja sana jangan membantuku. Lagipula kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri tadi." Rin berkata kesal.

"Ah haha jangan begitu, aku hanya bercanda kok." Len terlihat sekali salah tingkah.

"Terserah kau." Rin lalu mengambil sebuah pisau, mereka sedang ada di dapur kini.

"Yah Rin jangan ngambek gitu." Kata Len.

"Kau kira aku ini anak kecil? Kau sebenarnya mau membantuku tidak?" Rin menatap Len marah.

"Iya, aku mau membantumu kok." Len berkata lembut.

Rin tidak menjawab. Dia sedang membaca kertas yang berisi pekerjaannya kemarin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pisau yang berada di genggamannya itu.

Dia terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sedang melihat daftar nama-nama korbannya. Len bahkan tengah bergidik ngeri melihat Rin seperti itu.

"Jahe merah." Kata Rin sambil menengadahkan tangannya kesamping, kearah Len yang berada di samping kanan gadis itu.

Len lalu mengamati hamparan bahan-bahan ramuan yang kini ada dihadapannya. Matanya terus meneliti benda yang dicarinya.

"Ah lama, jahe merah tuh yang ini." Rin lalu mengambil jahe merah yang ternyata berada tepat di dekat tangan kanan Len.

"Ah ya, aku tahu hanya saja aku hanya ingin mengetesmu saja." Len berkata setengah tertawa, tawa untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Tentu saja dia hanya berbohong, mana mungkin dia tahu mengenai jahe dan sebangsanya itu?

Rin hanya menutar kedua bola matanya, lalu mengiris jahe merah itu hati-hati. Bagaimanapun juga dia itu juga manusia yang pasti merasa sakit sakalu tangannya teriris.

Sedangkan Len mengamati Rin yang sedang sibuk mengiris itu, dan dia merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa membantu Rin.

"Mengkudu." Kata Rin lagi.

'Kalau ini aku tahu.' Pikir Len senang.

Len lalu mengambil sebuah mengkudu dan menyerahkannya kepada Rin.

Rin kembali memotong bahan yang ada ditangannya itu menjadi kecil-kecil. Setelah dirasa cukup, ditaruhnya potongan-potongan mengkudu itu ke sebuah mangkuk bersama jahe merah tadi.

"Pule pandak." Rin menengadahkan tangannya kearah Len.

Lama tak dirasanya ada sebuah benda yang ada diatas tangannya yang tengah terulur itu, matanya lalu melihat kearah pemuda disamping kanannya.

Pemuda itu sedang sibuk mengamati bahan-bahan di depannya itu, keringat mulai keluar dari kening Len.

"Ah kau ini. Yang itu." Rin lalu menunjuk beberapa daun yang masih menempel pada tangkainya, daun itu berbentuk cukup panjang dengan tekstur seperti bergerigi di ujung-ujungnya.

Len yang mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Rin kemudian mengambilkan daun yan dimaksudkan Rin itu.

Rin kemudian mengiris daun-daun itu dan menempatkan pada tempat yang sama dengan irisan bahan yang lainnya tadi.

"Daun dewa dan daun ceremai." Kata Rin.

Tetapi sama seperti tadi, Len bingung dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Rin. Rin yang memang sudah kesal dengan Len lalu mendorong pemuda itu pelan agar menyingkir dan kemudian mengambil apa yang dia butuhkan itu, lalu kembali mengirisnya.

"Umm maaf ya Rin, aku gak tahu." Len berkata dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Rin tidak menjawab, dia hanya memeritahkan Len untuk mengambil empat gelas air. Len mengangguk kemudian pergi dengan mangkuk berisi ramuan tadi untuk diisinya dengan empat gelas air.

Sambil menunggu Len kembali, Rin lalu menyalakan kompor yang masih menggunakan minyak sebagai bahan bakarnya.

"Sudah Rin." Len yang sudah kembali lalu menyerahkan mangkuk itu kepada Rin.

Rin lalu mengambil sebuah panci kecil dan menumpahkan isi mangkuk tadi ke dalam panci itu dan menaruh panci diatas kompor.

"Berapa lama?" Tanya Len.

"Sampai airnya berubah warna." Kata Rin singkat.

Setelah beberapa lama, Rin lalu mengangkat panci itu dan menuang airnya saja kedalam sebuah gelas.

"Ayo kita minumkan ini ke ayahmu." Rin lalu berjalan pelan keluar dapur, sementara Len mengikuti Rin dalam diam menuju ruangan ayahnya.

Sesampainya mereka di ruangan Rei Kagamine yang sedang terbaring diatas kasurnya, Len kemudian mendekati ayahnya sambil mengguncang bahu ayahnya itu pelan.

"Tou-san, bangun sebentar. Minum ramuan dulu ya?" Kata Len pelan.

Rei tetap diam, tidak membuka matanya.

Len kemudian menatap Rin yang berada di belakangnya.

"Dia sadar Len, hanya saja dia tidak bisa membuka matanya." Kata Rin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Len bertanya pada Rin.

"Aku tadi melihatnya menggerakkan jari-jarinya sedikit, walau pelan tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya. Dan jangan salah, dia juga bisa mendengarkan kita." Rin lalu mendekati Rei.

"Len, bisa bantu aku mengangkat kepalanya sedikit?" Kata Rin sambil menatap Len.

Len mengangguk lalu mengangkat sedikit kepala ayahnya, menopangnya dengan lengan kiri pemuda itu.

"Rei-sama, minum ini sedikit-sedikit ya. Mungkin rasanya aneh, tapi kumohon tahanlah." Rin berkata lembut sambil menuang sedikit demi sedikit ramuan itu kedalam mulut Rei.

"Gerakan peristaltik kerongkongannya tetap bekerja. Kau tenang saja." Kata Rin melihat Len yang cemas menatap ayahnya.

Dengan sabar Rin menunggu ramuan yang tadi dibuatnya itu hingga habis, setelah itu dia mengelap pelan mulut Rei dengan sapu tangan yang tadi dibawanya dari dapur.

"Rei-sama, beristirahatlah. Nanti malam kau harus meminum ramuan tadi ya. Agar kau cepat sembuh, jadi kumohon tahanlah rasanya yang memang aneh itu." Rin mengusap punggung tangan Rei lembut.

"Kau juga Rin, beristirahatlah. Aku akan menemani Tou-san disini." Len menatap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Rin lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan setelah melihat Len menganggukkan kepalanya.

Rin berjalan santai menuruni tangga, tangannya memegang sebuah gelas dengan hati-hati agar gelas itu tidak terjatuh.

Pikiran Rin terus menerus memikirkan kondisi Rei. Dia benar-benar khawatir dengan orang yang dibilang kakek moyangnya itu. Gadis itu tak sadar jika kakinya tidak tepat menginjak anak tangga hingga membuat keseimbangannya jatuh.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Rin berteriak. Matanya menutup. Dia takut karena terjatuh dari tangga yang masih menyisakan empat anak tangga itu.

"Eh?" Rin mengernyit.

Rin membuka matanya dan mendapati tubuhnya sedang direngkuh oleh seseorang.

'Pantas saja aku gak jatuh' Pikir Rin.

Gadis itu lalu mendongakkan wajahnya, ingin melihat siapa orang yang sedang merengkuhnya itu. Orang itu menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba menatap gadis yang berada di pelukannya.

Rin membulatkan matanya, mulutnya menganga saking terkejutnya.

"KAAUUU?" Rin berkata kencang.

**Hohoho, sudah ah segitu dulu.**

**Dan siapa yang bisa nebak orang yang nolongin Rin itu, hayoo? *kedip-kedip***

**Anyway, terimakasih yang sudah review ya :D**

**Oke, jangan lupa review lagi. Setidaknya tinggalkan jejak kalian jika sudah baca, hehe.**

**Jaa ne! Mwuuaahhh! *Di lempar telur***


	5. Chapter 5

**Yak saudara sebangsa tanah dan sebangsa air (?) saya update lagi (gak penting)**

**Entah kenapa setiap udah nulis fic tuh selalu pengen bikin fic baru, masalahnya saya pasti langsung ngegantungin fic yang lama, jadi mendingan satu-satu dulu deh.**

**Enjoy deh.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan seakan waktu menyuruhku untuk bercermin**_

_**Melihat diriku yang selama ini terlalu menegakkan kepalaku dan lupa akan bumi**_

_**Waktu merelakan dirinya untuk berbalik mundur**_

_**Agar aku mengerti**_

_**Bahwa kesempatan yang diberikan oleh waktu**_

_**Adalah yang pertama dan juga terakhir**_

_**Pilihannya hanya ada dua:**_

_**Belajarlah, atau menyesal-lah.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Banyak Typo, semakin gak jelas, dan bikin kening anda berkerut terus karena menemukan beberapa kejanggalan aneh.**

**Disclaimer: Saya bukan pemilik Vocaloid.**

"KAUUUU?"

"Aduduh, kupingku.." Seorang pemuda yang terlihat sedang menopang gadis berambut honey blonde meringis seketika sambil menjauhkan kepalanya dari si sumber suara.

"SEDANG APA KAU DISINII?" Dengan wajah inosen seolah tanpa dosa, gadis itu tetap berkata dengan nada tinggi seperti tadi.

Gadis itu mungkin tidak tahu kalau sekali lagi dia berteriak maka akan mengakibatkan kerusakan pendengaran permanen pada pria yang tengah merengkuhnya itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu? Aku tidak ingin tuli dengan umurku yang belum tujuh belas tahun ini, aku ingin merayakan sweet seventeen juga tahu." Pemuda itu lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada gadis yang menurutnya sangat kurang ajar ini.

"Kau Teto kan? Kau kesini dengan siapa? Apakah kau mengajak Dell juga? Oh Kami, akhirnya aku bertemu lagi dengan pelayan setiaku itu, akan kubuat si gadis daun bawang itu tidak bisa mengunyah lagi setelah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya." Rin berkata riang, wajahnya berekspresi lega sehingga membuatnya berseri-seri.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku jelas-jelas datang sendiri dan tidak mengajak Dell, bahkan mengenalnya pun tidak. Dan Teto? Siapa itu?" Si pemuda menatap Rin sambil tetap memegangi telinganya.

"Eh? Kau bukan Teto? Lalu kau siapa? Jangan-jangan kau pencuri yang menyamar seperti orang yang kukenali agar aku tidak curiga. Akal bulusmu itu nyaris berhasil, tuan merah." Rin menatap orang di depannya dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Enak saja bicaramu itu. Setelah membuat kupingku berdenging keras malah menuduhku pencuri. Harusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kau?" Pemuda itu menatap Rin kesal.

Pencuri? Oh my, siapa gadis lancang ini?

"Aku Rin. Aku non-err maksudku pelayan pribadi Len." kata Rin.

"Ooh jadi kau yang kata Len itu dukun yang mencari obat untuk Paman Rei?" Si pemuda berkata sambil menunjukkan raut bersahabat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan dukun itu?" Rin berkata sangat dingin.

"Ah, tidak. Kau benar yang mencari obat untuk Paman Rei?"

Rin sebenarnya masih tidak terima dengan kata dukun tadi, enak saja. Memangnya dia terlihat seperti orang yang membawa-bawa kembang tujuh rupa apa?

"Ya. Dan katamu Paman Rei? Kau ini sebenarnya siapa sih?" Rin memandang tidak suka pada pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Aku Ted. Kasane Ted tepatnya. Salam kenal ya, Rin." Pemuda yang bernama Ted itu tersenyum ramah.

'Kasane Ted? Sepertinya Teto juga memiliki nama keluarga yang sama. Ah! Aku bisa bertemu dengan kakek buyutnya Teto! Nanti akan kuberitahu dia.' pikir Rin geli.

Rin lalu memandangi pria yang ada di hadapannya. Semua yang ada di diri pria itu memang sangat mirip dengan teman sekelasnya itu, hanya saja rahang tegasnya yang menjadi pembeda.

Rambut Ted berwarna merah dan juga panjang jadi tadi Rin mengira itu Teto, tapi kemudian Rin baru ingat kalau Teto diikat dua dan bergaya pigtail.

"Bisa aku bertemu Paman Rei?" kata Ted.

"Ya. Silakan ke kamarnya, disana juga ada Len. Tapi jangan berisik, Rei-sama harus banyak beristirahat." sahut Rin.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku kesana ya. Dah, Rin." Ted tersenyum simpul kearah Rin kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamar Rei.

Rin memandangi Ted hingga pemuda itu menghilang di balik pintu. Dan kemudian gadis itu menepuk pelan jidatnya, "Ah, dia belum menjawab dia itu siapanya kakek moyang. Aku tanyakan nanti saja."

Rin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk menaruh gelas, saat dia ingin berbalik menuju kamarnya, kedua matanya melihat Gumi, salah satu pelayan yang pendiam tengah terduduk di taman belakang, di sampingnya ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat pucat.

Dengan dipenuhi rasa penasaran, Rin memutuskan untuk mendekati Gumi dan perempuan itu.

"Rin? Sedang apa disini?" Gumi bertanya pelan.

"Aku kebetulan melihatmu tadi, kau sendiri sedang apa?" Rin berkata lembut, dia sudah belajar satu hal: Caramu berbicara menunjukkan sifatmu. Dan Rin tentu saja tidak mau orang mencapnya sebagai wanita berandalan jika terus-terusan berkata ketus.

"Aku sedang menemani ibuku, dia sepertinya bosan berada di kamar terus." Gumi membelai lembut rambut ibunya.

"Ini ibumu?" tanya Rin.

"Iya. Kau mau berkenalan dengannya Rin?" Gumi menatap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, tentu saja."

Rin lalu melangkahkan kakinya tepat di hadapan ibu Gumi, lalu meurunkan kedua lututnya dan menggenggam tangan wanita tua itu.

"Bibi,kenalkan namaku Rin, aku adalah umm temannya Gumi." Rin berbicara canggung saat menyebut teman.

Teman.

Satu kata yang asing baginya. Karena untuk Rin, teman hanyalah sebuah kata dengan penuh kepalsuan di dalamnya.

Perempuan di hadapan Rin tidak bereaksi sama sekali, pandangannya tetap mengarah lurus kedepan seakan tidak terusik oleh kedatangan Rin. Wajahnya pun tanpa ekspresi.

Rin menatap Gumi dengan kepala penuh tanda tanya.

"Ibuku mengalami depresi yang berat, Rin. Ayahku pergi meninggalkan aku dan ibu sejak empat tahun yang lalu karena ayah bilang kalau dia akan menikah dengan perempuan kaya. Dia pergi tanpa meninggalkan apapun, sejak saat itu aku dan ibu bekerja keras untuk tetap hidup. Satu bulan kemudian, ibu sakit-sakitan. Karena aku tidak memiliki biaya, maka aku putuskan untuk merawatnya sendiri saja. Tak lama, ibu menjadi seperti ini. Aku kemudian berupaya untuk mencari kerja, beruntung ada Rei-sama yang menolongku dan menjadikanku pelayan disini. Dia juga mengobati ibu tapi sepertinya ibu sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi." Gumi bercerita panjang lebar, cairan bening sudah membasahi pipinya lalu tersenyum sedih kearah sang ibu.

Rin terdiam. Selama ini dia mengira Gumi itu pelayan yang kuper, sama sekali tidak asik diajak mengobrol. Tapi ternyata, Gumi seperti itu karena banyaknya beban yang ia tanggung sejak dulu dan itu mengubah pribadinya menjadi tertutup.

Gadis pirang itu kemudian termenung, selama ini dia selalu memperlakukan orang seenaknya, terlalu cepat menilai orang karena hal-hal sepele padahal Rin sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang orang itu.

Egois.

Satu kata itu yang terlintas dipikiran Rin tentang dirinya.

Rin kembali menatap perempuan paruh baya di hadapannya lalu tersenyum sendu.

"Apa kau menyayanginya Gumi?" Rin berkata pelan.

"Tentu, aku sangat menyayanginya. Ibu adalah satu-satunya orang paling berharga bagiku, bahkan melebihi nyawaku. Aku tidak peduli siapapun mencampakkanku, menghinaku, bahkan menyakitiku. Asal aku tahu kenyataan bahwa aku masih memiliki seorang ibu, itu adalah hal terindah yang ingin terus aku rasakan." Gumi terus mengelus rambut ibunya penuh kasih, menatap sang ibu dengan rasa cinta yang luar biasa besarnya.

Rin tak dapat berkata apa-apa, dia hanya bisa terus menatap ibu dan anak itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ibumu sedang seperti ini? Apa kau tidak malu?" Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Rin kesal, dia berpikir bahwa Gumi hanya berpura-pura menyayangi ibunya.

"Kenapa? Karena dia adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang mau memperjuangkanku bahkan setelah 9 bulan aku membebaninya, mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kehidupanku, memberiku cinta tulus di sepanjang pertumbuhanku. Lalu setelah aku dewasa, setelah aku mampu bertahan dengan kakiku sendiri aku tidak menghormatinya? Dia ibuku, Rin. Demi Tuhan apapun yang terjadi padanya, dia tetap wanita termulia bagiku. Aku bahkan bangga kepadanya." Gumi menangis sesenggukkan, diciuminya pipi sang ibu berkali-kali.

Rin kembali terdiam. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, air mata mulai mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Pikirannya seketika tertuju pada satu kata.

Ibu.

Selama ini Rin membenci ibunya. Rin merasa kalau ibunya itu tidak pernah memperhatikan dirinya, bahkan ibunya seolah menganggapnya tak ada. Selama ini hanya bibi Luka yang merawatnya, mempedulikan dirinya. Bahkan Rin menganggap bahwa Luka adalah ibunya.

Ibunya jarang sekali bisa bersamanya, selalu disibukkan oleh hal-hal yang menurut Rin hanya alasan saja. Rin tidak pernah merasakan kelembutan tangan sang ibu, kecupan hangat di keningnya, segala perhatian saat dirinya sedang sakit atau sedih, waktu-waktu mengobrol untuk sekedar bercerita.

Rin merasa seolah dirinya sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, Rin sama sekali tidak merasakan fungsi orang tua seperti yang selama ini dia ketahui.

Air mata kini mengaliri pipinya dengan deras, suara isakkan tak dapat lagi terkunci dari mulut mungilnya.

"Rin? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu? Aku minta maaf Rin, sungguh." Gumi yang mendengar isakkan Rin merasa terkejut dan bersalah mendapati bahwa Rin tengah menangis.

Rin menggeleng cepat. Disekanya air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak Gumi, aku hanya ingat ibuku." Rin mencoba tersenyum.

"Ah ya, maaf Rin. Aku lupa kalau semua keluargamu sudah meninggal, bukan maksudku mengingatkanmu dengan mereka, apalagi ibumu. Maaf." Gumi berkata dengan penyesalan penuh.

Rin menggeleng kembali, "aka pa. Maaf ya jika tadi aku membuatmu marah."

"Tidak kok." Gumi tersenyum lembut.

"Gumi, bolehkah aku membantumu merawat ibumu?" kata Rin sambil membalas senyuman Gumi.

Gumi tersentak kaget. Hingga kemudian setetes air mata kembali turun dari air matanya, lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya cepat sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja boleh Rin, ibu pasti senang."

"Benar? Terimakasih Gumi." Rin berkata riang.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih." sahut Gumi.

_**Selamat datang hati yang mulai berpendar hangat, bawalah senyum tulus pada tiap-tiap wajah orang yang mengenalmu. Sematkan memori indah tentangmu untuk mereka. Berjuanglah gadis mungil, demi mereka yang menyayangimu...**_

Secarik kertas cokelat turut meramaikan suasana musim gugur yang penuh dengan dedaunan yang berjatuhan, berdesakkan dan pasrah kemanapun angin mengarahkannya.

**===000===**

Rin melangkahkan kakinya pelan kearah kamarnya, matanya terasa berat setelah tadi dia membuat ramuan untuk Rei, tanpa bantuan Len tapi. Rin sebenarnya merasa kalau dia lebih beruntung kalau tidak ada Len, dia akan bisa lebih cepat membuat ramuan tanpa Len yang bersikeras membantunya tetapi malah mengacaukan.

'Ada yang kurang' batin Rin.

Sudah dua hari ini dia sendirian mengurus Rei. Len harus pergi menggantikan tugas ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Dua hari yang lalu, ternyata Ted yang diketahui merupakan sepupu Len datang untuk memberi tahu Len bahwa ada satu masalah di salah satu wilayah.

Dan hari itu juga, Len bersama Ted berangkat. Tak lupa Len berpesan kepada Rin untuk menjaga sang ayah.

Awalnya Rin merasa senang Len pergi, dia berpikir pasti menyenangkan tanpa pemuda itu. Tapi nyatanya, ada yang kurang. Tanpa Len, hari-harinya disini tak sama.

Entah kenapa, dia merasa kalau dirinya lebih berharga disini jika ada Len. Mungkin karena Len yang mau benar-benar mengobrol dengan Rin, yang mau mendekati gadis itu, yang sangat percaya kepadanya, dan itu membuat Rin seolah diinginkan.

Walau dia juga sibuk membantu Gumi dan ibunya, sekedar mengobrol banyak hal pada ibu Gumi, mengajaknya berkeliling, atau bercanda sedikit dengan Gumi, tapi tetap saja semua itu beda jika tanpa Len.

"Ah, aku ini kenapa sih?" Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya membuka sebuah pintu dan mulai memasuki ruangan yang disebut kamar miliknya itu.

Tanpa babibu lagi, gadis itu lalu melempar tubuhnya begitu saja ke kasur kecil diruangan itu. Memejamkan matanya sambil mengambil nafas dalam lalu dihembuskannya kencang.

"Oyasumi Rin." Gadis itu berkata lirih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah kebiasaan yang entah sejak kapan dimulainya.

Mengucapkan selamat tidur untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan mengucapkan selamat pagi ketika dia terbangun nantinya.

**.**

**.**

**Di suatu tempat di tahun 2012**

"Bagaimana kesepakatannya? Setujukah?" Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih tengah terduduk di sebuah ruang tamu.

Di arah yang berlawanan terdapat dua orang yang seumuran dengannya sedang tersenyum simpul kearahnya.

"Setuju. Ini akan sangat menguntungkan bagi kita, maksudku bukan sebagai bisnis. Ya, kau tahulah apa maksudku." kata seorang wanita berambut pirang.

"Baiklah, kita tinggal rencanakan tahap selanjutnya. Semoga berjalan lancar ya?" Pria berambut putih itu lalu mengambil sebotol sake yang tersedia di atas meja dihadapannya.

"Ya, tentu saja." jawab perempuan tadi.

Setelah itu mereka mengambil masing-masing sebotol sake sambil tertawa senang.

**Iya aku tahu tambah aneh, pasti kalian mikir "fic apaan nih? Gak jelas."**

**Ya habis gimana ya? Aku juga bingung, hehe.**

**Yang udah tinggalkan jejak terimakasih ya, jejak kalian sangat indah loh di sepanjang jalan (?)**

**Jadi yuk mari tinggalkan jejak kalian sampai nanti di tujuan kita *dilempar***

**Oke, review saja deh.**

**Kalo ada yang mau nyumbang ide juga boleh, atau mau request fic (kaya bisa aja) juga monggooo XD, bisa lewat PM.**

**Yasudah,**

**Jaa ne! Mwuuuaahhh!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update! Akhir-akhir ini saya emang udah gak sibuk mikirin univ sih, tapi daftar ulangnya itu loh ya Tuhaan, bikin tulang pada copot semuaa. Mumpung belom sibuk test lagi, yok lah saya lanjutkan cerita abal ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dan seakan waktu menyuruhku untuk bercermin**_

_**Melihat diriku yang selama ini terlalu menegakkan kepalaku dan lupa akan bumi**_

_**Waktu merelakan dirinya untuk berbalik mundur**_

_**Agar aku mengerti**_

_**Bahwa kesempatan yang diberikan oleh waktu**_

_**Adalah yang pertama dan juga terakhir**_

_**Pilihannya hanya ada dua:**_

_**Belajarlah, atau menyesal-lah.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Typo berceceran, alur muter-muter, dan semakin aneh.**

**Discalaimer: Vocailod bukan milikku.**

"Lima.. enam.. tujuh.. delapan.. sembilan.."

Ada Sembilan lingkaran berwarna merah yang melingkupi tanggal pada sebuah kalender kecil, si pembuat lingkaran itu tengah menghitung satu persatu lingkaran-lingkaran yang sudah dia buat.

"Huuuhh baru sembilan hari aku disiniii. Aku kangen bantal jerukku." Gadis itu- Rin, yang notabene seorang nona muda dan juga orang yang sama yang membuat lingkaran merah tadi berkata frustasi sambil melempar spidol merah yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

Gadis pirang itu kemudian menghempaskan diri ke atas kasur kecil di kamar miliknya itu dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya ke sebuah bantal berwarna putih.

Sekilas, gadis itu tampak tengah menuju ke alam mimpi karena posisi tengkurapnya yang tidak berubah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Jika saja kita tidak melihat bahunya yang bergetar dan suara isakkan yang terdengar pelan karena teredam oleh bantal.

"Hiks." Isakkannya terdengar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Bahu kecilnya mulai bergetar hebat. Sebuah titik besar yang kita pasti tahu bekas air mata membasahi bantal putih tadi.

Gadis itu lalu bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur. Wajahnya terlihat kusut karena air mata yang belum disekanya masih tertinggal disana. Rambut pirangnya menjadi sedikit berantakan, tapi nampaknya si empunya sedang tidak berniat merapikannya.

"Aaargghh!" Rin berteriak kecil, tangisannya semakin menjadi.

Tubuh mungil itu kemudian merosot begitu saja ke lantai, dengan memeluk lututnya gadis it uterus menangis.

"Hiks, Dell." Bibirnya bergetar saat mengucapkan nama orang itu.

Ingatan Rin kini berputar pada sesosok pria yang selama ini selalu menemani dirinya, yang tak pernah lupa tersenyum kearahnya walau sikapnya sudah diluar batas kesabaran orang-orang pada umumnya, yang selalu berkata lembut kepadanya meski yang dapat diterima pria itu hanya kata-kata ketus bahkan bentakkan keras darinya.

"_Nona, aku disini. Sudah jangan menangis."_

Rin tersenyum sedih mengingat kalimat yang pernah dikatakan pria bernama Dell itu kepadanya. Dulu, saat dia sedang terduduk di pinggir jalan sambil menangis ketakutan karena tersesat, berharap ada seseorang yang ia kenal yang menghampirinya.

Dan orang itu adalah Dell, pria tampan itu datang kearahnya sambil menenangkannya, memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat. Menghapus air mata yang mengaliri kedua pipinya dengan lembut.

"Dell." Kembali bibir kecilnya bergetar menggumamkan satu nama itu.

Rin ingat dulu Dell selalu mengajaknya bermain saat dia masih kecil dan kesepian, bermain bertiga dengan riang gembira.

Bertiga.

Rin. Dell. Rui.

"Rui." Rin berkata pelan, mengucapkan nama pelayan pribadinya yang seumuran dengannya.

Otaknya kembali berputar mengenai nama itu. Nama seorang gadis yang pemalu tapi sangat baik hati itu.

Rin ingat sewaktu dia dan Rui kecil sedang bermain di taman belakang rumahnya, berkejaran sambil tertawa riang. Dulu, dia dan Rui sangatlah dekat, bahkan Rin telah menganggap Rui sebagai saudara kembarnya mengingat model rambut mereka yang sama, hanya warnanya saja yang berbeda.

Kedekatan mereka hanya bertahan sebentar, karena Rin semakin bersikap dingin setiap harinya. Bahkan Rui selalu menjadi sasaran kemarahannya karena gadis itu tidak akan melawan Rin, lagipula Rin menjadi berpikir kalau Rui tak lebih hanya pelayan yang mengambil keuntungan dengan mendekatinya.

Awalnya Rui tetap bersikap ramah padanya, mengajaknya bermain kembali, menghibur Rin jika gadis itu tengah sendirian. Tapi Rin menanggapinya dengan ketus, mengejek Rui, dan terkadang hingga menampar Rui jika Rin benar-benar emosi.

Lama kelamaan Rui menjadi takut kepada Rin, setiap kali mereka berpapasan Rui pasti menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Rin sendiri sudah tidak peduli lagi terhadap Rui walau Rui masih menjadi pelayan pribadinya, selain Dell tentunya.

Tes.

Setitik air mata kembali jatuh disusul dengan cairan serupa lainnya dari kedua mata biru sapphire itu, isakkan tidak lagi terdengar, hanya bahunya yang masih bergetar menandakan kalau emosinya belum mereda.

Menangis tanpa suara.

Entah mengapa, jenis tangisan itu menjadi yang terperih dari tangisan yang pecah.

Menuang segala luka dan beban hati hanya lewat air mata, menunjukkan rasa sesak yang tinggi hingga tak mampu menimbulkan sedikit suara pun.

Pikiran Rin terus menampilkan nama-nama yang tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja. Hingga bibirnya kembali menggumamkan satu nama.

"Len."

Ya, gadis itu memanggil seseorang yang baru ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Yang siapapun tak akan mengira kalau orang itu yang kini menjadi pusat pikiran Rin.

"Kau….," Rin menggantung kalimatnya sejenak. Ditangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya yang semakin kacau.

"Kapan kembali?" Ucapannya sukses membuat air mata kembali hadir dari kedua matanya.

Sudah seminggu pria itu pergi, dan sudah seminggu pula Rin merasa ada yang kosong dari dirinya.

Kesendiriannya menambah rasa sesak dalam dirinya semakin menjadi jika Rin mengingat tentang pria bernama Len itu.

Sejak awal kehadirannya disini, di masa ini, Len adalah orang pertama yang hadir. Orang pertama yang menyapanya. Rin merasa kurang jika tak ada Len disini, padahal hanya dua hari mereka bersama, tapi itu ternyata cukup mengikat hati nona muda sepertinya.

Rin awalnya menampik kekosongan itu dengan alasan kalau dirinya hanya bosan dan butuh pria itu untuk menjadi bahan ledekannya mengingat betapa bodohnya Len bagi Rin. Tapi entah darimana awalnya, Rin merasa bukan itu alasannya memikirkan Len.

Dia merasa…

Rindu.

Dia rindu tatapan lembut Len.

Dia rindu senyum tulus Len.

Dia rindu kedua iris milik Len yang baginya sangat menenangkan.

Dia rindu sikap keras kepala Len.

Dia rindu bertengkar kecil dengan Len.

Dia rindu.

Rindu Len.

"Len."

"Ada apa?"

Sebuah suara dari samping kanan gadis itu membuat Rin mendongakkan kepalanya.

Dan bisa ditebak siapa pemilik suara itu?

Yups, Len.

"Eh? Len? K-kau kap-p-an.." Dengan terbata-bata karena rasa kaget yang tinggi dan menyerangnya tiba-tiba itu, Rin berusaha berbicara.

"Aku baru saja pulang dan langsung mencarimu, aku kira kau di dapur tapi kata Gumi kau dari tadi belum keluar kamar. Jadinya aku kesini dan melihatmu berantakan seperti ini sambil menyebut namaku. Kau kenapa Rin?" Len duduk dihadapan Rin, raut wajah lelahnya tersamarkan oleh kekhawatiran yang dalam pada gadis itu.

"Aku.. aku.." Rin mencari kata-kata yang sekiranya tak dapat membuatnya malu.

Mana mungkin dia bilang kalau dia merindukan pria tampan dihadapannya ini? Mau ditaruh mana muka manisnya?

"Apa?" Len berkata lembut.

"Aku kan capek membuat ramuan sendiri, dan kau malah pergi. Kau itu merepotkan. Aku tadi memanggil namamu karena aku kesal kau tidak pulang, jangan-jangan kau memang berniat membiarkanku sendiran ya mengobati kakek moyang? Kau ini ternyata kejam ya? Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau licik seperti itu. Kau pikir aku ini pelayanmu apa? Oke, aku memang dianggap pelayan disini oleh yang lain, tapi asal kau tahu ya, aku ini tidak sudi melayanimu. Kau harus membayar semua rasa lelahku ini, kau pikir mudah ya mengurusi orang sakit? Aku harus teliti memberinya obat, tidak boleh telat dan ramuan yang kuberikan tidak boleh berlebihan. Huuh, kau itu memang menyebalkan! Sangat sangat sangatmenyebalkan!" Rin berkata panjang lebar sambil sesekali menunjukkan raut kesalnya.

"Hahahaha." Len entah gila atau gimana malah tertawa lepas melihat Rin seperti itu.

Tentu saja Rin bingung dengan sikap Len yang menertawakannya. Apanya yang lucu sih Len?

"Kenapa kau tertawa, hah? Kau tidak tahu aku sedang marah?" Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Len masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya kini menatap Rin.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau ini pertama kalinya kau berbicara sepanjang itu? Aku jadi gemas, aku kira selama ini kau adalah manusia irit kata, ternyata kau malah mesin bicara ya? Makanya aku ketawa, kau itu lucu kalau ngambek. Apalagi bibirmu yang mengerucut itu. Haha, kau imut sekali." Len kemudianmengacak pelan rambut Rin.

Rin terdiam.

Ya, Len benar. Ini pertama kalinya Rin bicara panjang lebar seperti tadi setelah delapan tahun dia menjadi manusia yang dingin.

Apa ini tandanya kalau Rin mulai berubah?

"Hei, aku salah ngomong ya? Maaf." Len menjadi bersalah melihat reaksi Rin yang malah diam.

Rin menggeleng cepat. Lalu dia tersenyum.

Kuulangi sekali lagi. Rin tersenyum.

Len membeku sesaat mendapat sebuah senyum dari Rin.

Senyum itu, senyuman tulus yang mungkin juga baru pertama kalinya Rin tunjukkan setelah sekian lama.

"Manis." Len tanpa sadar menggumamkan kata itu.

"Manis?" kata Rin sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Iya. Manis. Kau kalau tersenyum tulus seperti itu manis. Sangat manis." Len berkata jujur.

Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Rin.

Dan kuberi tahu lagi, ini juga pertama kalinya Rin merona seperti itu.

"Rin, bagaimana keadaan Tou-san?" kata Len.

"Ah, kakek moyang ya? Dia bisa dibilang ada kemajuan. Dia sudah bisa membuka matanya, bahkan tersenyum. Ya walaupun dia belum bisa berbicara atau menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi perlahan ku yakin kakek moyang akan sembuh seperti sedia kala." Rin menatap Len, pandangannya melembut kepada pria itu tanpa ia sadari.

"Begitu ya? Terimakasih Rin. Kalau bukan karena bantuanmu, mungkin keadaan Tou-san akan lebih buruk. Dan maaf aku membuatmu harus merawat Tou-san sendiri." Len tersenyum hangat kearah Rin.

Entah mengapa, hati Rin turut menghangat melihat senyuman Len.

Senyum yang sudah ia rindukan beberapa hari ini kini disajikan secara cuma-cuma oleh pemiliknya.

"Tidak apa Len. Sebenarnya aku sangat senang bisa membantu kakek moyang." ucap Rin.

Len tersenyum simpul, kemudian dia memperhatikan kamar Rin yang bisa dibilang berantakan itu. matanya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah kalender keci yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian beranjak mengambilnya.

Dilihatnya lingkaran-lingkaran berwarna merah yang menghiasi sebagian tanggal di kalender itu.

"Rin, ini apa?" Len menunjukkan lingkaran-lingkaran itu kearah Rin.

"Oh itu, aku sedang menghitung tadi." Rin berkata santai.

"Menghitung apa?" tanya Len bingung.

"Waktuku. Aku sudah berada disini sembilan hari, jadi sisa waktuku disini tinggal 31 hari lagi."

Deg!

Len merasa hatinya terbebani. Ia kemudian ingat kalau Rin hanya diberikan waktu 40 hari untuk tinggal disini.

Mungkin dulu dia akan berteriak kegirangan jika tahu Rin akan pergi. Tapi saat ini, ia merasa hatinya berlubang. Seperti ada celah kosong jika nanti Rin pergi, walau masih sebulan lagi, tapi Len merasa ia tidak menginginkan waktu Rin disini cepat habis.

Dia ingin bersama Rin.

Len tersenyum sedih kearah Rin.

"Kau pasti senang ya jika nanti bisa kembali ke masamu lagi?"

Rin sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Rin, tapi kemudian dia menjawab,

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat menantikan hari itu segera tiba."

Bohong.

Rin berkata bohong.

Rin memang menginginkan ia tinggal di masanya kembali, tapi sejujurnya ia lebih suka jika ia tinggal di masa dimana Len hidup. Ia ingin terus didekat Len. Rasanya nyaman dan menyenangkan jika pemuda itu ada disisinya.

Hening kemudian tercipta.

Entah percaya atau tidak, tapi kedua insan itu kini sama-sama tengah berusaha menenangkan hati mereka masing-masing.

Keduanya merasa,

Hilang.

_**Jika sebuah cinta hadir diantara celah dinginmu, sambutlah. Biarkan berdiam sejenak walau kau tahu nantinya akan hilang. Hanya saja jika kau percaya, cinta tidak pernah salah hadir tersemat dalam hatimu, maka kau akan temukan bahagianya. Perjuangkanlah gadis mungil.**_

Bersamaan dengan secarik kertas tua itu, dua hati saling membagi rasa dalam keheningan.

**Demikianlah chapter ini, kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf, jika ada sesua- *dibekep* (malah penutupan pidato)**

**Saya rasa sebentar lagi bakalan ending.**

**Nah, siapa yang mau fic ini dibikin sad ending hayoo?**

**Umm lagi mikir ini nanti sad ending atau happy ending ya? Maunya gimana? XD**

**Oke, terimakasih yang sudah review dan ninggalin jejak.**

**Jangan bosen review lagi ya.**

**Yasudah,**

**Jaa ne! Mwuaaahhh!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hii update!**

**Kelamaan ya updatenya? Mau aku juga cepet kok updatenya, tapi waktuku juga harus dibagi sama yang lain. Yasudah, yuk baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dan seakan waktu menyuruhku untuk bercermin**_

_**Melihat diriku yang selama ini terlalu menegakkan kepalaku dan lupa akan bumi**_

_**Waktu merelakan dirinya untuk berbalik mundur**_

_**Agar aku mengerti**_

_**Bahwa kesempatan yang diberikan oleh waktu**_

_**Adalah yang pertama dan juga terakhir**_

_**Pilihannya hanya ada dua:**_

_**Belajarlah, atau menyesal-lah.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ada banyak typo, alur gaje, dan membingungkan.**

**Disclaimer: Aku bukan yang punya Vocaloid.**

Lanngkah-langkah riang tercipta dari seorang gadis cantik yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar menaiki undakan anak tangga. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam tas kecil berwarna putih dengan manik-manik berwarna hijau yang membentuk bunga yang menghiasi bagian tengah depan, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk membenahi rambut panjangnya yang bergoyang kesana kemari seirama langkah kakinya.

Sang gadis terhenti di depan sebuah pintu mahoni yang tertutup rapat, lalu merapikan ujung-ujung baju selutut yang ia kenakan sebelum akhirnya jemari lentiknya memutar kenop pintu itu tanpa berniat mengetuknya terlebih dulu.

Cklek!

Pemuda itu-Len yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan ayahnya yang sedang terbaring di kasur itu menengok kearah pintu yang sedang dibuka oleh seseorang. Diperhatikannya hingga sebuah kepala menyembul dibalik pintu itu.

"Ah akhirnya kutemukan kamu juga." Gadis itu berkata senang sambil memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam.

"Ada apa?" Len menjawab dengan nada ramah yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa salah jika aku ingin bertemu dengan Rei-sama?" kata gadis itu.

Si pemuda tidak menanggapi, dia memandangi ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearah gadis itu.

"Rei-sama, bagaimana keadaan anda sekarang? Sudah lebih baik kan?" Sang gadis lalu meletakkan tas yang sedari tadi dibawanya itu diatas meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur.

Rei mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku yang baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang, aku sangat sibuk kemarin." Gadis itu membalas senyuman Rei sambil memijit lengan Rei pelan.

Sekali lagi, Rei hanya mengangguk lemah tanda tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Len yang menyaksikan itu kemudian berdehem kecil, membuat si gadis menoleh kearahnya.

"Sudah waktunya Tou-san istirahat, kita harus keluar sekarang." Len bangkit dari duduknya lalu merapikan selimut yang membalut tubuh ayahnya itu dengan hati-hati.

"Ah baiklah. Rei-sama istirahat yang banyak ya. Nanti aku akan menjengukmu lagi." kata gadis itu lembut, lalu mengikuti Len menuju pintu ruangan.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" Len berkata datar kepada gadis itu saat mereka telah berada di luar kamar Rei.

"Mauku? Maksudmu apa Len sayang?" gadis itu berkata manja sambil bergelayut di lengan kanan Len.

"Kau tidak akan pernah sebaik itu pada ayahku jika kau tak menginginkan sesuatu, kan?" Len mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari gadis yang membuatnya risih itu.

"Ah, kau sangat mengerti diriku rupanya?"

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa maumu Miku?" kata Len dingin.

"Kenapa bicaramu dingin seperti itu kepadaku, eh? Sudah berani melawanku rupanya. Cari mati, huh?" gadis bernama Miku itu tetap tersenyum kepada Len.

"Jangan kau kira aku takut dengan ancamanmu itu. Aku sudah muak dengan tingkahmu yang menjadikanku seperti bonekamu. Sudah cukup Miku. Jangan memaksaku untuk menjadi tunanganmu. Aku tidak sudi dengan gadis licik sepertimu." Len berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tidak mengganggu ketenangan ayahnya.

"Oh begitu. Kenapa sekarang kau memberontak? Apa ada yang mempengaruhimu? Katakan saja Len saying." Miku membelai lembut pipi pemuda yang kini berhadapan dengannya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sebuah kenyataan tentang kebenaran." kata Len dingin.

"Kebenaran apa Len?" Miku terlihat tenang menghadapi Len yang kini sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Kebenaran tentang kau dan keluargamu yang sengaja menunangkanku denganmu agar bisa mengambil semua harta milik ayahku dan kebenaran tentang kau yang ternyata yang ingin membunuh ayahku agar kekuasaan wilayah ini bisa jatuh kepada ayahmu." Len memberikan Miku sebuah tatapan yang sarat akan kemarahan.

"Hahaha, tidak kusangka secepat ini kau mengetahuinya Len. Kau memang cerdas ya. Jadi itu alasannya kau tidak mau bertunangan denganku? Dan soal ayahmu, harusnya dia mati tiga hari setelah dia tidak sadarkan diri, tapi ternyata dia masih hidup sampai saat ini, bahkan tersenyum kearahku. Ah Len, kau harusnya mencontoh ayahmu. Betapa manisnya dia tetap bisa tersenyum pada orang yang hampir menghabisi nyawanya. Hahaha bodoh sekali ayahmu itu." ucap Miku sambil tertawa kecil, seringai iblis kini telah menggantikan senyuman manis yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya.

Sudah cukup, Len sudah tidak sanggup menahan emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berada di posisi Len? Mendengar ayahmu dilecehkan seperti itu tepat di hadapanmu.

Brak!

Suara benturan keras tercipta seiring jatuhnya seorang gadis berambut teal yang lalu berguling cepat kebawah melewati sebuah tangga.

Bisa menebak apa yang Len lakukan?

Yups, dia mendorong Miku keras hingga gadis itu terjatuh tepat di bibir anak tangga teratas, karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya maka gadis itu jatuh kebawah dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit.

"Aw! Aarrgghh!" Miku memekik kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kini mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah.

Pandangannya buram, kepalanya berdenyut kencang dan berputar-putar ke segala arah, tubuhnya terasa patah disemua bagian akibat kejadian yang menimpanya tadi.

Sedangkan Len memandangi Miku datar sambil menuruni anak-anak tangga itu. Lalu berjongkok di hadapan gadis yang tengah tergeletak sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau harusnya tahu, Miku. Sejak dulu aku tak mau diatur oleh siapapun, apalagi dengan wanita murahan sepertimu. Terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku nantinya, aku sudah tidak peduli." Len berkata dingin sambil terus menatap tajam Miku.

"Ukh, kau akan membayar ini semua, sialan! Lihat saja." Miku memegangi dagunya yang juga berdarah.

Len tidak menjawab, dia hanya berjalan pelan meninggalkan Miku.

"Kupastikan kau akam menderita. Juga ayahmu, dan juga..," Miku menyeringai kecil, ditatapnya tubuh Len yang sudah sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Pelayan kampungmu itu! Kalau aku tak salah, si kampung itu bernama Rin, kan?"

Ucapan Miku sukses menghentikan langkah Len dan menampilkan seingai yang lebih lebar dari bibir Miku. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya, rahangnya terlihat mengeras. Dihirupnya nafas dalam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kau sentuh dia seujung kuku saja, kau akan kubunuh saat itu juga." Len berkata sangat dingin sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menuju taman belakang.

Miku terus menyeringai sambil bergumam kecil,

"Kurasa aku mendapatkan kuncimu, Len Kagamine."

Kemudian tawa licik keluar dari paras yang penuh dengan kecantikan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, sedang apa?" Sapaan ramah dan suara yang lembut mengusik gadis mungil yang tengah serius memotong sebuah mengkudu.

Dengan kesal ditatapnya orang yang mengganggu aktifitasnya itu.

"Sedang membuat sumur." Gadis itu berkata asal sambil menautkan kedua alisnya tanda kesal.

"Hahaha, sumurmu pasti dalam sekali ya." Orang yang ternyata seorang pemuda tampan itu tertawa sambil menunjuk sebuah pisau yang dipegang oleh si gadis.

"Ya, dan kau adalah orang pertama yang beruntung untuk terjun kedalamnya." Gadis yang bernama Rin itu kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan memotongnya yang terhenti tadi.

"Boleh saja. Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku nantinya?" Pemuda itu tersenyum jahil memandangi gadis di samping kirinya.

Rin tidak menjawab, dirinya sibuk menahan rasa panas yang menjalar ke wajahnya karena ucapan pemuda itu tadi.

"Huu ngambek ya?" Pemuda itu mengacak rambut Rin dengan sayang. Ya, dengan sayang.

"Singkirkan tangan baumu itu dari rambutku yang sudah harum." Rin berkata datar, tepatnya berusaha berkata datar karena yang terdengar malah dirinya yang sedang merengek.

"Eh, benarkah itu? Mana sini aku cium." Pemuda yang merupakan tuan muda itu tanpa ragu menghirup lembut surai honey blonde yang berada tepat dibawah dagunya.

"LEN! Kau sedang apa?" Rin berteriak kecil, terkejut dengan tindakan pemuda bernama Len itu.

"Sedang membuktikan ucapanmu. Dan ternyata benar harum. Umm wangi jeruk ya?" Len memandangi Rin lembut.

"Huh dasar bodoh. Tentu saja wangi jeruk, memang kau tidak tahu ya aku ini penyuka jeruk?" Rin terus memotong bahan yang berbeda dari yang tadi.

"Tidak, kau baru memberitahuku sekarang. Dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakan jeruk sebelumnya." Len kemudian berjalan pelan kearah meja yang berada di ruangan itu dan mengambil sebuah pisang.

"Jika di rumahmu ini ada setidaknya satu jeruk saja, pasti akan kumakan." Dengan kesal Rin menatap pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan kembali kearahnya.

"Heh, tidak ada jeruk? Masa sih?" Len lalu mengernyit bingung.

"Kau ini pelit sekali. Masa satu-satunya buah yang kutemui bahkan berserakan kemana-mana adalah buah yang sedang kau makan itu." Rin menunjuk pisang yang sedang dilahap oleh Len.

"Wajar saja, aku kan suka pisang." kata Len singkat.

"Terserah." Rin kemudian menyalakan kompor dan menaruh sebuah panci diatasnya.

"Mau membeli jeruk?" Len akhirnya kasihan juga pada gadis itu.

Rin menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Len yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Benar?" tanya Rin.

"Tentu. Setelah kau membuat ramuan untuk ayah, kita ke pasar bersama ya?" jawab Len sambil tersenyum.

"Ya! Aku bosan berada dirumah terus sejak pertama disini." kata Rin senang lalu meneruskan kegiatannya tadi.

Len memandangi gadisnya itu lembut.

Ya, gadisnya. Sejak kedatangan pemuda itu kembali dari sebuah kota, Len menyadari sebuah perasaan khusus yang tercipta diantara dirinya dan gadis itu. Len juga menyadari betapa singkatnya waktu yang diberi Tuhan untuk mereka.

Len telah berjanji untuk membahagiakan Rin dalam waktu sesingkat itu, dan menjadikan Rin gadisnya walau hanya beberapa minggu kedepan. Setidaknya dia pernah memilikinya. Memiliki seseorang yang tanpa sadar telah membuat pemuda itu menitipkan hatinya pada orang itu.

Len kemudian tersenyum kecut mengingat ucapan gadis hijau bernama Miku yang mengancam dirinya dengan keselamatan si gadis.

Ancaman yang diucapkan tiga hari yang lalu itu mampu membuat Len terus mendampingi Rin sepanjang hari. Jikalau ada keperluan penting yang mengharuskan dirinya pergi, maka dia akan menyuruh Ted untuk menjaga Rin.

Rin sendiri belum menyadari sikap proteksi Len kepada dirinya. Gadis itu malah merasa senang karena dirinya tidak akan kesepian, karena Len dan Ted pasti akan mengajaknya berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal.

Rin yang awalnya bersikap dingin itu juga kini menjadi lebih ramah, walau sesekali dirinya masih bersikap dingin. Tapi dia sudah mengalami beberapa kemajuan tentang pribadinya.

Dia tak lagi ketus pada perempuan, dia jadi lebih sering tersenyum, dan dia menjadi lebih akrab dengan pelayan-pelayan lain yang awalnya menjauhinya karena sikap Rin yang dulu.

Rin kemudian menuang ramuan yang telah dibuatnya kedalam sebuah gelas kaca, lalu menghampiri Len yang sedang termenung sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Hei." Rin melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Len.

Tak ada reaksi.

"Hei." Rin kemudian menjentikkan jari-jarinya.

Tetap tak ada reaksi.

Dengan kesal dipukulnya bahu Len dengan keras, membuat pemuda itu tersentak sambil meringis memegangi bahunya.

"Sakit, Rin." kata Len.

"Salahmu yang bengong sendiri? Memikirkanku, huh?" Rin menatap Len dengan pandangan menggoda kearah Len.

Len memandangi raut yang memang menggoda imannya itu. Diperhatikan pahatan indah sang pencipta itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Matanya kemudian tertuju pada bibir mungil yang sedang tersenyum jahil itu.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Len, pemuda itu lalu mengambil gelas yang sedang dipegang Rin kemudian menaruhnya di meja yang berada di sampingnya.

Rin baru saja akan melancarkan sebuah protes hingga bibirnya yang baru setengah terbuka merasakan benda lembut yang menempel di kedua bibirnya itu.

Benda itu.

Bibir Len.

Rin tersentak kaget, dirasakan bibir Len begitu lembut dan basah menyentuh miliknya dan itu membuat Rin nyaman dan tanpa sadar membuatnya memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sepuluh detik berlalu,keduanya tetap tak melepaskan pagutannya.

Dua puluh detik berlalu, ciuman keduanya semakin dalam.

Tiga puluh detik berlalu, wajah mereka memerah karena kurangnya oksigen yang mereka dapat.

"Hah hah." Rin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Len tak jauh berbeda dari Rin, hanya saja dirinya bisa lebih cepat mengendalikan tubunya.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil gelas yang tadi direbutnya dari Rin. Len lalu menatap Rin lembut.

"Ayo kita minumkan ini pada Tou-san." kata Len menepuk pelan kepala Rin lalu berjalan pelan.

Rin memandangi Len kesal.

Apa-apaan pemuda itu. Menciumnya lalu pergi seakan-akan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Dasar sialan, itu tadi ciuman pertamaku." ucap Rin.

Len menghentikan langkahnya lalu menegokkan kepalanya kearah Rin yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku juga." Len tersenyum simpul kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Rin terpaku sejenak. Kemudian wajahnya kembali merona sambil mengikuti langkah Len pelan.

Disentuhkan jarinya pada bibir mungil miliknya.

Tanpa disadari oleh yang lainnya, kedua remaja itu mengukir senyum senang dengan ratusan kupu-kupu yang terbang mengitari perut mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo." Len menggenggam erat tangan mungil Rin kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju pasar.

Sesuai janji Len tadi, mereka akan membeli jeruk untuk Rin setelah meminumkan ramuan untuk Rei.

Rin tersenyum senang, matanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Jalanan itu cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, baik yang akan ke pasar seperti dirinya dan Len atau yang akan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Rin merasa kini semua mata tengah memperhatikan dirinya sambil berbisik-bisik.

Diliriknya pemuda yang berada di sampingnya, pemuda itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja sambil sesekali membalas senyum atau sapaan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Len, mengapa mereka memperhatikan kita?" Rin berkata pelan.

"Mungkin bajumu bolong." kata Len asal.

Bletak!

Sebuah pukulan melayang dengan indahnya ke kepala Len, pemuda itu meringis sambil memandang Rin yang tengah memasang raut sebal.

"Aku benci kau." Rin lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Len tertawa kecil sambil mengacak pelan rambut Rin.

"Love you too, Rin." kata Len.

Setibanya mereka di pasar, Len segera mencari penjual buah dan membiarkan Rin berbelanja jeruk sepuasnya. Rin bahkan tak sadar jika kini dia sudah menghabiskan tiga plastik ukuran sedang yang penuh dengan berbagai jenis jeruk.

"Kau ini kecil tapi rakus ya." Len memandangi buntalan-buntalan berisi jeruk yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Berisik. Katamu aku boleh beli sepuasku." Rin masih memilih hamparan jeruk yang ada di hadapannya.

Len menghela nafas.

Bosan dengan Rin yang terus menjejalkan jeruk ke plastik lain yang diberikan sang penjual, Len kemudian memperhatikan jajanan yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Matanya kemudian tertuju pada permen kapas yang terlihat menggoda.

"Rin, kau mau permen kapas?" tanya Len.

"Mau! Aku mau dua." Rin berkata riang kearah Len.

"Yasudah aku beli dulu disana, kau tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana." perintah Len.

Rin hanya mengangguk lalu kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan jeruk-jeruk itu lagi.

Len berlari kecil kearah penjual permen kapas yang berada di seberang tempatnya membeli jeruk tadi, sebisa mungkin dia bergerak cepat karena tak mau membiarkan Rin sendiri terlalu lama.

Terlalu bahaya mengingat Miku yang mengancam Len.

Len tahu Miku adalah orang yang nekat, dan dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Len membeli tiga buah permen kapas. Satu untuknya dan dua untuk Rin.

Dengan langkah cepat kembali dilangkahkan kedua kakinya ketempat Rin membeli jeruk. Matanya kemudian menangkap segerombolan orang yang tengah menyesaki lapak penjual jeruk tempat Rin berada.

Tanpa basa basi pemuda itu berlari kencang menuju tempat itu.

'Kumohon semua baik-baik saja. Kumohon Rin kau baik-baik saja.'

Tubuhnya menyeruak berusaha menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang memenuhi tempat Rin.

Dan seketika dirinya tersungkur lemas ke tanah mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang buruk.

'Harusnya aku tak meninggalkannya. Harusnya aku tetap berada disampingnya.' Len menangis dalam hati.

_**Raih dirinya jika memang kau menginginkannya, kemudian genggam dan pastikan tidak ada siapapun yang dapat meloloskannya.**_

_**Yakinlah, cinta selalu membantu segala usahamu untuk mendekapnya.**_

_**Dan kini, berikan sapaan untuk sebuah pengorbanan.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tahun 2012**

"Cari dia sampai dapat." Seorang pemuda tengah memandang frustasi pada benda berbentuk flip yang merupakan ponsel miliknya.

"Baik." Sekitar lima pria berjas hitam kemudian pergi menuruti perintah orang itu.

Pemuda itu kemudian memijat keningnya pelan, direbahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang tengah didudukinya.

"Kemana kau, ratuku?" ucapnya lirih.

**Ternyata banyak yang mau ini happy ending, tapi gimana kalo sad ending aja hayoo XD**

**Wah makasih banyak yang review, sini kupeluk satu-satu *ditendang***

**Kalo ada yang bingung atau mau ditanyain berhubung fic ini emang ngebingungin bisa PM aku. Atau yang mau nyumbang ide juga boleh, mau request juga boleh, hihi.**

**Nah, review lagi yok. Biar aku juga semangat lanjutinnya :D**

**Oke, sampai ketemu chapter depan!**

**Jaa ne, mwuuaahh!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Datang lagi...!**

**Saya membawa satu chapter buat yah dan semoga sukaa :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dan seakan waktu menyuruhku untuk bercermin**_

_**Melihat diriku yang selama ini terlalu menegakkan kepalaku dan lupa akan bumi**_

_**Waktu merelakan dirinya untuk berbalik mundur**_

_**Agar aku mengerti**_

_**Bahwa kesempatan yang diberikan oleh waktu**_

_**Adalah yang pertama dan juga terakhir**_

_**Pilihannya hanya ada dua:**_

_**Belajarlah, atau menyesal-lah.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Typo dimana-mana, dan abal.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milikku.**

**Rin POV**

Kau tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang? Aku sedang melepas rindu pada ratusan buah berwarna serupa matahari senja itu dengan memasukkan mereka ke dalam plastik untuk kubawa pulang.

Ah rasanya aku tidak butuh apapun di dunia ini selain mereka, jeruk-jeruk itu.

Kutengok pemuda di sebelahku yang nampaknya sangat bosan menemaniku membeli jeruk. Salahnya sendiri yang berkata bahwa aku boleh berbelanja sepuasnya, dan sekarang aku tidak peduli jika pemuda itu pingsan ditempat. Aku hanya memikirkan jeruk dan jeruk dan jeruk dan jeruk lagi.

"Rin, kau mau permen kapas?" tawar Tuan muda bernama Len itu kepadaku.

Aku mendongak kearahnya dengan wajah senang, "Mau! Aku mau dua."

"Baiklah, aku beli dulu disana., kau tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana." perintahnya.

Aku mengangguk dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan jeruk yang tengah melambai-lambai kearahku itu. Oh lihatlah betapa manisnya mereka.

Tak lama setelah Len pergi, aku merasakan bahu kananku ditepuk oleh seseorang. Aneh, kenapa Len cepat sekali kembali? Bukannya dia baru saja pergi? Apa dia mau meminjam uangku karena uangnya habis untuk membeli jeruk untukku? Bodohnya dia, mana punya aku uang di tahun ini?

Aku membalikkan badanku kearah orang itu. Kulihat dua orang dengan kain hitam yang menutupi bagian dagu hingga hidung sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, rasanya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Aku mencoba bersikap biasa saja kepada mereka, walau aku ingin berteriak kaget kepada dua orang aneh ini.

Mereka bukannya menjawab malah menyodorkan secarik kertas kepadaku.

Dengan bingung, kuambil kertas itu dan tertera sebuah kalimat.

_Anda Rin, pelayan Len-sama?_

Aku memandangi mereka sambil mengangguk tidak mengerti. Bisukah mereka berdua?

Sekilas, dapat kulihat wajah mereka tertarik keatas, sepertinya menyeringai senang.

"Ada apa ya?" tanyaku.

Dengan gerakan sangat cepat, salah satu dari mereka mendekat kearahku sambil memegang kencang kedua pergelangan tanganku. Sedangkan yang satunya mengacungkan sebilah pisau keata- salah maksudku ke kepalaku.

Keringat dingin mengalir deras di keningku. Mau apa mereka? Aku menjerit dalam hati.

Sret!

Orang itu memotong sedikit rambut pirangku lalu memamerkannya tepat di depan kedua mataku.

"Bagaimana jika aku membuat nasibmu sama seperti ini?" bisiknya ke telinga kiriku.

Aku meronta sebisaku. Kulihat orang-orang disekelilingku hanya diam menyaksikan ini, raut takut juga tercetak di wajah mereka. Satu-satunya alasan aku meronta adalah agar setidaknya ada satu orang yang menolongku. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia.

"Mau apa kalian?" dengan suara bergetar aku menatap manik mata orang yang tadi memotong rambutku.

Buagh!

Kurasakan tengkukku dipukul keras. Pandanganku mengabur, kepalaku pening luar biasa. Disaat seperti itu entah kenapa aku tidak memikirkan nasibku sendiri, aku malah memikirkan Len, dia pasti cemas jika dia tahu aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku seperti ini.

Cih, kenapa aku selalu merepotkannya?

Berangsur-angsur kemudian, kegelapan mulai mendominasi penglihatanku. Memberi tanda bahwa kesadaranku mulai menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" sebuah suara berat mengusik telingaku.

"Semua tergantung pemuda tak tahu diuntung itu." Kali ini suara perempuan yang terdengar.

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? Terlebih lagi, siapa mereka?

Aku tetap tidak membuka kedua mataku. Selain untuk mengumpulkan kesadaranku sepenuhnya, aku juga ingin terus mendengar percakapan mereka dengan berpura-pura belum sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana jika dia sama sekali tidak peduli?" tanya suara berat yang lain dari yang sebelumnya.

"Buang saja dia, untuk apa repot-repot memikirkannya jika tuannya saja tak mempedulikannya." jawab perempuan itu ringan.

"Lalu, jika pemuda itu berusaha mengambilnya kembali?"

"Jadikan dia sebagai sandera. Aku akan membebaskannya jika pemuda itu menuruti semua permintaanku dan aku akan menyakitinya jika dia menolak. Gampang, bukan?" Perempuan itu lalu tertawa sinis.

"Kau memang cerdas, Miku."

Oh, WHAT? MIKU?

Jadi perempuan daun bawang itu yang melakukan ini padaku? Tapi untuk apa? Dan apa pemuda yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan itu adalah Len? Apa yang ada di otak neginya itu? Kurang ajar sekali dia. Biar kubalas nanti! Kau kira aku takut padamu, picik?

"Baiklah, Miku. Kami pergi dulu, aku sangat lapar. Lakukanlah sesukamu pada gadis manis nan malang itu. Jika kau butuh sesuatu jangan sungkan panggil kami."

Dapat kurasakan kedua pria itu tengah berjalan pelan, kemudian kudengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan kembali ditutup. Dua orang itu sudah pergi.

Well, berarti tinggal aku dan Miku disini. Saatnya pembalasan, nona.

Aku menggerakkan kedua tanganku, sulit karena sepertinya mereka mengikatku kencang dengan tambang. Kedua kakiku juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada Rinto.

Kenapa? Karena sepupu tampanku itu selalu memaksaku untuk ikut beberapa bela diri. Perlu kusebutkan satu-satu? Kau jawab tidak pun akan kuberi tahu tetap.

Aku pemegang sabuk hitam untuk karate, aku sudah profesional dalam aikido, judo, dan jujutsu. Dan untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit bagiku. Bahkan bisa kubilang ini hanya hal kecil, sangat kecil malah.

Sombong? Terserahlah, tapi yang pasti aku akan mentraktir sepupuku itu sepuasnya jika aku pulang nanti.

Aku mulai menggerakkan tanganku perlahan, menggeliat-geliatkan hingga kurasa ikatannya terasa kendor. Terus melakukan seperti itu, dan tak sampai lima menit kalian bisa lihat kedua tanganku telah bebas merdeka kini.

Lihat? Sangat mudah kan?

Dengan perlahan kubuka kedua mataku, dapat kulihat gadis itu tengah duduk dikursi yang membelakangiku sambil memakan neginya. Bagus, sekarang aku bisa melepaskan ikatan di kakiku tanpa sepengetahuan si bodoh itu. Dan kau tahu hal yang lebih bodoh yang dilakukannya? Dia tidak menutup mulutku. Yah, keuntungan bagiku walau nanti aku juga tidak akan berteriak. Kau pikir aku mau mengundang dua pria itu untuk ikut menyerangku juga? Bukannya apa-apa, hanya merepotkanku saja.

Tanpa kesulitan aku berhasil membebaskan kedua kakiku. Dan sekarang si gadis mungil ini sedang tersenyum licik, kau tahu apa yang kau pikirkan?

Tidak buruk kok.

Aku hanya ingin membuat si bodoh itu pingsan lalu menelanjanginya, lalu mengikat kaki dan tangannya, lalu menggantungnya dengan kedua tangan digantungkan diatas tiang tertinggi di kota ini.

See? Tidak buruk, kan?

Akku mendekatinya perlahan. Dan saat aku akan memukul kepalanya, gadis itu berbalik cepat kearahku. Menampakkan senyum liciknya. Aku membalas dengan senyuman tersinisku. Dapat kulihat tangannya sedikit bergerak dibalik kimono yang menyembunyikan kedua tangannya itu.

Dan, slash!

Kau tahu apa yang sekarang dia bawa? Atau tepatnya dia acungkan tepat di wajahku? Yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan dibalik kimono hijau tosca miliknya? Oke, kau sungguh ingin tahu? Baiklah, itu.. ituu...

Samurai.

**Normal POV**

Tuan muda itu- Len Kagamine tengah terduduk lemas sambil memandangi tempat dimana tadi pelayannya berdiri disana. Dengan tenaga yang hilang entah kemana, diambilnya potongan helai rambut berwarna serupa dengan miliknya yang sepertinya sengaja dibiarkan jatuh disitu kemudian dihirupnya pelan.

Wangi jeruk menyapa indera penciumannya.

"Rin. Maaf. Ini semua karenaku."

Perih.

Bisakah kau dengar nada pilu itu? Sarat akan rasa sesal yang luar biasa. Rasa sesal seolah dirinya tidak berguna sebagai seorang pria yang tidak becus menjaga gadisnya. Padahal hanya menjaga, hanya itu.

Ditatapnya setiap pasang mata yang tengah menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang menatapnya sedih, kasihan, bingung, dan juga senang.

"Miku. Sebagai gantinya akan kupotong jari-jarimu dengan tanganku sendiri. Satu titik kau berikan luka padanya, satu tebasan akan kau terima dariku." Len lalu bangkit dan berlari kencang membelah kerumunan disekitarnya sambil terus meremas helaian rambut digenggamannya.

Dengan langkah cepat diarahkan kedua kakinya ke sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang yang sangat kental, bunga sakura menyambut kedatangannya. Di ketuknya pintu berwarna cokelat pekat itu dengan keras.

Lama tak dibukakan, akhirnya Len mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

'Sudah direncanakan rupanya.' pikir Len.

Drap Drap Drap!

Len berlari kecil memeriksa semua ruangan yang ada, hingga sebuah suara berat menyapanya.

"Wah, tuan muda kita sudah disini rupanya. Sedang mencari apa?"

"Dimana Rin?" ucapnya geram.

"Oh gadis mungil itu. Dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan nona kami. Sebaiknya jangan mengganggu."

"Katakan dimana mereka atau kupenggal kau." Len mencengkram kerah pria dengan kain hitam di wajahnya itu.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana Tuan?"

"DIMANA MEREKA!" Len membentak pria itu lalu mendoronya keras.

"Wah, kau rupanya ingin bersenang-senang juga dengan kami, ya? Baiklah. Mau dengan apa? Ini, ini, atau ini?" Pria itu menunjuk pisau-pisau yang entah darimana dia dapatkan kearah Len.

"Banyak bicara kau." Len baru saja hendak melempar pria itu dengan guci jika saja sebuah teriakan tidak menghentikannya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"RIN!" Len berteriak ke sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah pondok kecil di ujung taman belakang rumah itu.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah akibat berlari tadi, ditendangnya pintu pondok itu kasar.

Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Tidak! Tidak mungkin kan penglihatannya itu.

"Rin." Pelan, disebutkan nama gadisnya itu.

"Rin..."

**Banyak yang mau happy ending ternyata. Ah, gimana ya? Lihat nanti aja deh ya *senyum-senyum gak jelas***

**Chapter ini terkesan ngegantung ya? Emang sih sengaja huahaha.**

**Makasih yang udah review. Buat yang udah ngasih saran, ngasih semangat, pokonya semua-muanya makasiih ya **

**Nah, review lagi ya biar semangat update, apalagi puasa gini aku jadi males mikir. Makanya review *maksa***

**Oke, see you next chapter!**

**Jaa ne! Mwuuaahh!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Akhirnya bisa nongol lagi **

**Niatnya mau cepet update tapi aku juga gak tau kenapa malah molor gini.**

**Oke, aku lanjutin satu chapter. Semoga sukaa **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dan seakan waktu menyuruhku untuk bercermin**_

_**Melihat diriku yang selama ini terlalu menegakkan kepalaku dan lupa akan bumi**_

_**Waktu merelakan dirinya untuk berbalik mundur**_

_**Agar aku mengerti**_

_**Bahwa kesempatan yang diberikan oleh waktu**_

_**Adalah yang pertama dan juga terakhir**_

_**Pilihannya hanya ada dua:**_

_**Belajarlah, atau menyesal-lah.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Banyak typo. Jelek. Kata-kata gak jelas.**

**Disclaimer: Saya buka pemilik Vocaloid.**

"Halo, pirang. Masih ingat padaku, hm?" Gadis berambut teal terlihat mengacungkan sebuah pedang yang dinamakan samurai tepat dihadapan wajah orang yang dipanggil pirang tadi.

Si pirang yang bernama Rin itu menatap rendah kearah Miku, si gadis teal tadi. Dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dadanya, senyum sinis terus tertuju pada Miku.

"Tentu. Si daun bawang bau, bukan?" kata Rin.

"Cih, bicaramu tetap kampungan ya? Aku heran kenapa Len bisa sampai jatuh cinta pada orang sepertimu?" Miku berkata tidak senang.

'Jatuh cinta? Padaku? Mungkinkah Len jatuh cinta padaku? Ah kenapa aku terpengaruh perkataan gadis aneh ini sih?' Rin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tapi aku cukup salut padamu, tidak terlihat takut sekalipun samurai ini bisa menebas lehermu hanya dalam hitungan detik." ucap Miku santai sambil memakan neginya.

"Kau bawa pistol pun jangan harap aku akan takut padamu, bahkan jika aku tahu kau seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin sekalipun." Rin berkata datar.

"Haha, nyalimu boleh juga, kampung. Aku berbaik hati padamu. Bagian tubuh mana yang ingin aku cincang sekarang, huh?"

"Lehermu?" tanya Rin sarkatis.

"Akan kupikirkan. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika nyatanya aku salah menebas leher." Miku membuang negi yang masih setengah di genggaman tangannya. Matanya menatap serius kearah Rin, bersiap melakukan serangan.

"Wah, kau bersemangat sekali, negi." Rin menguap sambil menunjukkan raut malasnya pada Miku.

"Sebagai penghormatan terakhirmu, sayang." Miku mulai menyiapkan kuda-kuda menyerang, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat samurai yang ia pegang.

Rin tetap dalam posisinya, seperti tidak menanggapi Miku yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi malaikat maut baginya. Gadis pirang itu hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Kata-kata terakhirmu?"

"Tidak ada."

Miku mengarahkan samurainya ke kepala Rin, tapi dengan sigap gadis itu mundur selangkah dengan tetap mempertahankan raut datarnya dan kedua tangannya yang masih setia terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Takut, eh?" Miku tersenyum sinis kearah Rin.

Rin tidak menjawab, tetap datar seperti tadi. Dia tidak mau terpancing emosi dan malah membuatnya kalah.

Miku kembali menyerang Rin dengan mencoba menusuk perut bagian kiri Rin. Rin menghindar ke kanan, tanpa membuang kesempatan, gadis pirang itu memelintir tangan kanan Miku yang tadi digunakan untuk menusuknya.

"Akh!" pekik Miku.

Si pecinta negi itu kemudian melihat kedua kaki Rin yang berdiri tegak dihadapannya yang setengah membungkuk.

Hap!

Miku menendang kaki kanan Rin. Tapi Rin lebih cepat mengangkat kaki kanannya dan memiringkan kaki kirinya sehingga tidak terkena tendangan Miku sedikitpun, kemudian Rin menginjak keras kaki Miku yang tadi mencoba menendangnya.

"Argh! Sial." Miku merintih kencang.

Rin tidak mempedulikan rintihan Miku, dia kembali fokus pada tangan Miku yang kemudian dia pelintir lebih keras sehingga samurai itu terjatuh.

Dengan tenang ditendangnya samurai Miku ke sembarang arah, menjauhi benda tajam itu dari keduanya.

Miku menatap Rin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara kesal, marah, takut, dan terkejut.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, negi?" kata Rin datar.

Miku terdiam sejenak, "Apa pedulimu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak terima kau libatkan."

"Jangan dekati Len! Dia milikku!" Miku berkata tegas.

"Jika itu tujuanmu, maka lebih baik kau mati saja sekarang."

Rin kemudian menjambak rambut Miku yang diikat kuda, sehingga gadis cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas.

"Jangan sakiti Len, Rei-sama, dan semua orang yang dekat dengan mereka, atau.." Rin yang masih menginjak kaki Miku menambah kekuatannya pada injakannya.

"Apa?" Miku meringis kecil.

"Samuraimu itu dengan senang hati akan kutarikan di wajahmu ini." ucap Rin sambil mengusap pipi Miku pelan.

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Len, kau tahu?"

"Yang aku tahu kau memaksanya bertunangan denganmu untuk mengambil keuntungan kan?" kata Rin.

Miku membulatkan matanya, dia tidak menyangka gadis dihadapannya ini mengetahui rencananya. Darimana dia tahu? Apa Len yang memberitahunya?

"Ingat waktu Len mendorongmu ke tangga? Aku mendengar semuanya karena saat itu adalah waktuku meminumkan obat pada Rei-sama."

"Oh jadi kau yang mengobati Rei-sama? Dasar pengganggu! Harusnya si tua itu sudah mati sekarang!" Miku berdecak sebal, tangannya mengepal keras.

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu dihadapanku!" Rin kemudian menampar Miku kencang, sudut bibir Miku sampai mengeluarkan darah akibat tamparannya itu.

Gadis pirang itu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, seperti mencari sesuatu. Matanya kemudian menangkap sebilah pedang yang sedaritadi terlupakan oleh keduanya.

Cepat. Rin melangkahkan kakinya mengambil samurai itu, lalu kembali pada gadis yang sudah memancing emosinya keluar hanya dengan kata-katanya tentang kakek moyangnya itu.

"Mau apa kau?" Suara Miku bergetar, merasakan takut karena Rin kini mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

Rin tidak menjawab, terus dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati gadis yang semakin menyeret tubuhnya kebelakang menjauhi Rin.

"Jangan mendekat!" kata Miku yang kini terpojok dengan dinding ruangan itu.

Rin tidak menghiraukannya, gadis itu terus melangkah pelan hingga kini tepat berada di depan Miku yang wajahnya sudah memucat karena takut.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Miku berteriak kencang. Sangat kencang.

Sret! Sret!

Terdengar suara sobekan kertas, oh tapi bukan. Suara itu adalah suara kimono yang dikenakan Miku yang kini tengah dibuka paksa oleh Rin menggunakan samurai.

"Akh!" Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika samurai itu menyentuh bahu kirinya. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tapi Rin merobek kasar kimono milik Miku dengan meninggalkan beberapa luka sayatan di tubuh indah itu.

Kimono hijau itu kini sudah tidak karuan, robek disana sini dengan tidak elegannya, dan beberapa tetes darah yang jatuh menodai sisa kimono yang masih terbalut sedikit di tubuh Miku.

"Selesai. Bagaimana karyaku? Suka?" Rin menunjukkan senyum manisnya kearah Miku yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hiks."

"Wah, kau menangis. Aku tidak suka karyaku tidak dihargai. Kau belum puas? Baiklah baiklah gadis keras kepala, aku akan melakukan yang lebih indah dari ini." kata Rin lalu memegang rambut panjang Miku yang sudah kusut.

"Jangan sentuh rambutku!" Miku menatap Rin marah.

"Aku hanya ingin maksimal dalam berkarya, Miku sayang."

Rin kemudian menggenggam erat samurai itu dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang rambut Miku, bersiap untuk memotongnya.

"Ja-"

Brak!

Kata-kata Miku terpotong dobrakan pintu kayu pondok tersebut. Dapat dilihat seorang pemuda tampan tengah memandangi kejadian antara Miku dan Rin dengan mata melebar, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Rin.." Pemuda itu berkata pelan.

Si pemilik nama kemudian menengok kearah sumber suara, "Hai, Len."

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hiks, Len. Dia jahat. Tolong aku, Len." Miku yang merasa mendapat angin segar dengan kehadiran Len mencoba menjadi korban disini, walau memang dia terlihat sebagai seorang korban penganiayaan sekarang.

"Aku hanya sedang melukis, Len. Kau mau coba? Ini menyenangkan loh." Rin tersenyum kearah Len.

Len kini memperhatikan Miku. Kondisi gadis itu kini penuh dengan luka, darah keluar sepanjang luka yang ia terima, kimono yang berantakan dan tidak menutupi tubuhnya dengan sempurna, wajah yang penuh air mata dan raut pasrah.

Sedangkan Rin, yang harusnya menjadi korban disini malah terlihat gembira. Tubuhnya tetap rapi dan cantik dengan pakaian yang masih mempermanis penampilannya tadi, tangannya telah siap membuat 'lukisannya' menjadi lebih berkesan lagi. Tanpa mempedulikan sang objek yang merintih kesakitan.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Len.

"Hmm, biar aku persingkat. Gadis negi ini menculikku yang sedang berbelanja tadi, menyekapku disini, mengikatku tapi dengan mudahnya bisa kulepaskan, lalu mengacungkan samurai ini kepadaku, merasa dirinya lebih kuat dariku, lalu ya aku tentu saja balas menyerangnya, dan tak kusangka dia lemah sekali. Lalu dia mengatai kakek moyang, aku tidak terima, dan aku membuatnya seperti ini. Kemudian kau datang." kata Rin.

Len terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna penjelasan dari Rin.

"Miku, sepertinya perbuatanmu pada Rin dan Tou-sanku tidak sepadan dengan luka di tubuhmu itu. Tapi, aku masih punya hati. Jadi kuanggap ini adalah peringatan untukmu agar tidak mendekati keluargaku lagi. Dan aku harap kau tidak menunjukkan mukamu lagi dihadapanku." Len kemudian mendekati Rin.

"Ayo pulang." kata Len kepada Rin.

"Kau tak ingin aku menyelesaikan karyaku dulu, Len?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak perlu. Ini sudah lebih dari sekedar indah."

"Huh, baiklah." Rin kemudian merapikan pakaiannya, menyisir lembut rambutnya dengan jari, lalu memandang Miku.

"Semoga kau puas dengan hasilnya. Tapi jika masih tidak puas, kau boleh mencariku. Jaa." Rin melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Miku kemudian melenggang pergi bersama Len.

"Hiks. Aku gagal, ayah." ucap Miku lirih.

**-Skip Time-**

"Rei-sama mau kemana?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin ke taman belakang." kata lelaki paruh baya itu seraya tersenyum kearah Rin yang kini tengah merangkulnya.

"Baik, tapi hati-hati ya."

"Haha, aku seperti anak yang baru berjalan saja. Dan kau seperti ibuku, Rin."

Rin menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat wajah mungilnya semakin imut dan menggemaskan.

"Iya, maaf maaf. Kau bukan seperti ibuku. Tapi seperti istriku." Rei terkekeh pelan. Menggoda gadis ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dua minggu yang lalu, saat dirinya sudah bisa berbicara walau tidak selancar sekarang.

"Huuh." Rin hanya berdecak kecil, lalu kembali memapah Rei menuju taman belakang rumah.

"Aku berat tidak?" tanya Rei.

"Sangat. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menjadi lebih tinggi lagi sekarang." Rin menjawab asal. Membuat Rei kembali tertawa kecil.

Rin mendudukkan Rei di sebuah bangku panjang yang menghadap kearah kolam ikan. Suasana taman ini begitu teduh, membuat siapa saja akan betah berlama-lama disini.

Gadis mungil itu ikut menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Rei.

"Aa Rei-sama, ak-"

"Ayah. Panggil aku ayah." Rei menginterupsi perkataan Rin.

Rin terdiam, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba memastikan bahwa pendengarannya masih normal dan dia tidak salah dengar.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan pada ayah tadi, sayang?" Rei berkata lembut sambil tersenyum.

Rin menundukkan wajahnya, rona merah tak ayal memenuhi pipi putihnya.

Sungguh, gadis itu tidak pernah menyangka mendapat perlakuan selembut itu dari sosok ayah yang selama ini selalu menjadi ayah kandungnya. Dan sekarang, dirinya mendapat perlakuan itu dari orang yang bahkan belum terlalu lama dikenalnya.

Ada rasa haru yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. Kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat hingga membuatnya sesak, memberi respon pada kelenjar air matanya untuk mengeluarkan cairan bening itu.

"Benarkah?" Rin berkata pelan dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Apa?"

"Aku boleh memanggilmu ayah?" kata Rin lagi.

"Tentu sayang, aku ayahmu. Jangan sungkan memanggilku begitu. Kau adalah gadis kecilku, kau tahu?" Rei membelai lembut surai pirang milik Rin, membuat sang pemilik mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Rei.

Entah bagaimana, Rin kini memeluk Rei erat. Erat sekali.

Air mata yang tadi ditampungnya kini mengalir deras tanpa halangan. Mulutnya tak henti menyebut dua suku kata yang selama ini asing dari lidahnya.

"Ayah, hiks. Ayah, ayah."

Rei membalas pelukan Rin hangat. Sesekali dikecupnya pucuk kepala gadis itu penuh sayang.

"Ssssttt, iya ayah disini." kata Rei menenangkan.

Air mata Rin menjadi deras, pelukannya semakin mengerat.

"Aku... hiks, aku sayang ayah."

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, anakku."

Disaksikan dua pasang mata yang membisu di pinggiran taman tersebut, ayah dan anak itu terus membagi semua perasaan yang selama ini setia menghuni hati mereka, terkunci rapat, terutama milik sang anak yang kini mengeluarkan segenap bahagianya tanpa ragu.

"Hiks." Suara isakkan terdengar dari salah satu diantara dua orang saksi tadi.

"Kau kenapa, Gumi?" kata orang disamping gadis bernama Gumi itu.

"Len-sama, aku belum pernah melihat Rin sebahagia sekarang. Dia pernah bercerita padaku bahwa dia sangat merindukan sosok orang tua dalam hidupnya. Dia kesepian. Dia tidak pernah merasakan belaian lembut kedua orang tuanya. Dan sekarang dia mendapatkan itu, walau bukan dari orang tua kandungnya, tapi lihatlah, dia sangat sangat bahagia." Gumi menyeka air mata yang turun dari kedua matanya.

Len terdiam. Terus menyaksikan kehangatan dari ayahnya dan gadisnya.

Jujur, Len juga bahagia melihat kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi ternyata saling menyayangi.

Rin, yang tulus membantu ayahnya untuk sembuh. Terus memberi perhatian pada ayahnya. Memperlakukan ayahnya dengan lembut. Menatapnya penuh sayang. Menghormatinya laksana ayah kandungnya.

Rei melihat itu semua dari Rin. Dan Rei tak mempunyai alasan untuk tidak menyayangi Rin. Rei menganggap Rin sebagai anaknya sejak pertama ia membuka mata setelah ia terbaring cukup lama. Bagi Rei, Rin adalah hidup keduanya setelah Len.

_**Demi kesucian tiap hati yang mencinta.**_

_**Terhapuslah sekat dalam batasan yang sebenarnya mampu ditembus oleh gapaian tangan.**_

_**Terikatlah mereka dalam hubungan yang tak terhalang ruang maupun waktu.**_

_**Teruntuk cinta, teruslah hadir. Tumbuh.**_

_**Temani hati yang kini menjadi rapuh tanpa adamu.**_

_**Biarkan hangatmu menjaga agar dingin tak kembali menyapanya.**_

_**Gadis mungil, berbahagialah.**_

**A/N: satu chapter gaje udah selesai. Aku gak tahu mau ngomong apalagi selain makasih ya yang udah review, udah kasih masukan buatku. Juga maaf kalo banyak kekurangannya, aku masih belajar biar jadi lebih baik, makanya jangan sungkan kasih tahu aku kalau ada yang salah.**

**Nah, aku udah nyelesein chapter ini, jadi aku minta review biar aku tahu pendapat kalian gimana.**

**Oke, aku balik lagi di chapter depan.**

**Jaa ne! Mwuuuahhh!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yuuhhuuuu…, miss me? *kedip-kedip* *dicolok***

**Gomen, aku gak bisa update cepet kaya janjiku kemarin yang mau update 2 atau 3 hari. Udah mulai sibuk kuliah dengan segala tugasnya itu. Jadi maaf ya.**

**Nah, chapter ini aku persembahin buat kalian yang udah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal. Terimakasih banyak, tanpa kalian aku gak ada semangat buat lanjutin. Dan buat siapapun yang udah luangin waktunya cuma buat baca fic aneh ini. Arigatooouuu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dan seakan waktu menyuruhku untuk bercermin**_

_**Melihat diriku yang selama ini terlalu menegakkan kepalaku dan lupa akan bumi**_

_**Waktu merelakan dirinya untuk berbalik mundur**_

_**Agar aku mengerti**_

_**Bahwa kesempatan yang diberikan oleh waktu**_

_**Adalah yang pertama dan juga terakhir**_

_**Pilihannya hanya ada dua:**_

_**Belajarlah, atau menyesal-lah.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari ke-37**

"Aduuh, aku harus pakai baju yang mana niiihh?" gadis bernama Rin itu sedang sibuk membongkar lemari pakaian kaca yang berada di sebuah ruangan besar penuh perabotan.

Matanya tak henti mengamati segala bentuk pakaian yang terhampar pasrah di lantai ruangan itu, mencari setidaknya satu yang menarik perhatiannya. Padahal, memakai pakaian apapun tidak akan mengurangi kadar kemanisan yang melekat di dirinya. Kesan imut, mungil, lucu, manis, dan cantik pun tidak akan luntur begitu saja dari gadis itu sekalipun dia memakai pakaian yang berantakan.

Tangan mungilnya bergerak mengambil sebuah baju, kemudian mengamatinya, lalu dilempar asal jika ia merasa baju itu tidak cocok dengannya. Begitu terus sejak satu jam yang lalu, membuat seorang wanita paruh baya mengerutkan keningnya saat melewati ruangan yang pintunya terbuka lebar itu.

"Sedang apa, Rin? Berantakan sekali disini." Wanita itu sedikit terkejut ketika memasuki ruangan yang ternyata sangat berantakan.

Rin menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, kemudian menolehkan wajahnya kearah seorang wanita yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah di ruangan ini.

"Ah, bibi Tei. Aku sedang memilih baju yang sekiranya pantas untukku." kata Rin yang kini kembali menyibukkan dirinya.

"Bukankah baju-baju ini bagus? Memangnya kau ingin mencari yang seperti apa? Biasanya kau akan menggunakan baju-baju santai seperti ini, kan?" ucap bibi Tei sambil mengambil sebuah baju lengan panjang berwarna putih.

"Bukan yang seperti itu bibi Tei. Ini berbeda. Kali ini harus istimewa. Aku ingin terlihat err cantik, setidaknya untuk hari ini."

Bibi Tei mengerutkan keningnya, "Memangnya apa yang membuat hari ini berbeda? Dan kenapa kau ingin terlihat cantik?"

Rin terdiam. Rona merah menjalar cepat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin terlihat cantik, itu saja. Haha." Rin tertawa canggung.

"Kau tidak mudah berbohong. Katakan yang sebenarnya. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

Gadis blonde itu menggaruk tengkuknya, berusaha menutupi kecanggungan dirinya.

"Umm, sebenarnya hari ini aku ada ke- ehem kencan." kata Rin sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Oh pasti wajah itu sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke sekarang.

Hei, apa aku bilang Sasuke tadi? Oh lupakan, itu karakter tetangga sebelah.

"Kencan? Dengan siapa?" bibi Tei menatap Rin dengan pandangan menyelidik. Yah, bagaimanapun juga dia harus tahu siapa pemuda yang mau mengencani gadis yang sudah dianggap anak baginya itu.

"A-ano, dengan itu, dengan ehem itu bibi, dengan…" Rin kembali menggaruk tengkuknya.

Bibi Tei semakin memojokkan Rin dengan tatapannya, "Siapa?"

"Len." kata Rin pelan. Pelan sekali melebihi semut yang sedang berbisik. Oke, maaf itu berlebihan.

Tapi tentu saja itu tidak cukup pelan untuk seorang bibi Tei yang sedaritadi sudah menajamkan telinganya itu. Wanita paruh baya yang sedang menganga itu kemudian mengguncang bahu Rin.

"Oh benarkah itu? Dengan Len-sama? Len anaknya Rei-sama itu kan? Yang tampan dan sangat baik itu kan? Dan oh, Len-sama pangeran kita itu kan?" bibi Tei terus mengguncang bahu Rin dengan tidak santai, bibirnya merekahkan senyum gembira dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Rin yang tidak menyangka orang yang sudah dianggap ibu baginya itu akan bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah, "I-iya bibi Tei. Len Kagamine yang itu. Dan bisakah bibi berhenti sekarang?"

"Oh, Kami-sama. Anakku sudah besar." Bibi Tei memeluk Rin sambil mengelus rambut pirang gadis itu.

"Bi, aku hanya akan berkencan. Bukan menikah." kata Rin yang jengah juga melihat tingkah bibi Tei yang berlebihan itu.

"Kau harusnya tahu kalau berkencan itu merupakan versi mini dari menikah." kata bibi Tei, membuat Rin sweatdrop ditempat.

"Lagipula, nanti pasti kau akan menikah dengan Len-sama, kan? Wah, aku sungguh akan menjadi orang yang paling berbahagia hari itu. Menyaksikan anak gadisku menempuh hidup baru dengan pria yang dicintainya. Hhh, membayangkannya saja sudah sanggup membuatku ingin meleleh sekarang juga, Rin." tambah bibi Tei sambil menerawang.

Rin hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum kecut.

'Seandainya memang aku akan menikah dengannya, bi. Aku pasti juga akan sangat bahagia. Dan seandainya batasan waktu itu tak ada hingga kebahagiaanku bisa bertahan lebih lama disini bersama orang-orang yang akan kusayangi, aku akan sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan.' batin Rin.

"Ah, kenapa kita jadi diam seperti ini sih? Ayo, kubantu kau berpenampilan layaknya sang permaisuri." ucap bibi Tei tanpa menghilangkan senyum bahagianya.

"Ya, arigatou."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok Tok

"Rin, kau lama sekali sih? Kita hanya akan makan, bukan menghadiri acara apa-apa." Len mengetuk pintu kamar Rin, sudah tiga kali dengan selang waktu sepuluh menit. Itu berarti sudah tiga puluh menit dan Rin belum juga keluar.

"Iya iya, ih kau ini tidak sabaran sekali sih?" balas Rin.

Len mendelik mendengar perkataan Rin. Tidak sabaran? Ayolah, dia sedaritadi sudah bersikap lembut kepada Rin dan menunggu gadis itu dengan kesabaran yang luar biasa.

Cklek

Pintu kayu itu pun dibuka dari arah dalam, membuat Len menyingkir ke sedikit ke pinggir, member jalan untuk Rin untuk keluar.

"Nah, ayo." kata Rin begitu dirinya sudah sepenuhnya berada diluar, di depan Len tepatnya.

Len terdiam, memperhatikan Rin dari atas hingga bawah. Matanya terus memandang Rin tanpa jeda, bahkan berkedip pun tidak.

"Len? Len! Hei!" Rin menepuk pipi Len pelan.

"Ah? A-apa?" Len tersentak sadar kembali ke dunia nyata, ya daritadi dia sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Kau kenapa? Daritadi aku bertanya malah kau acuhkan saja." kata Rin sebal.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kau terlalu indah." Len sepertinya belum sepenuhnya sadar, lihat saja matanya yang masih menatap Rin lekat-lekat.

Lagi, warna merah memenuhi wajah Rin. Entah sudah berapa kali warna itu mampir di wajahnya hari ini. Sepertinya ada saja yang membuatnya bersemu seperti itu.

"K-kau itu bicara apa?" Rin berkata gugup. Tentu saja. Jika kau jadi Rin bagaimana?

"Kau indah." Ucap Len lagi.

Oke, Len tidak berlebihan berkata seperti itu. Kau harus melihat Rin saat ini.

Tubuh mungilnya dibalut gaun putih lima centi diatas lutut, ada pita cokelat yang melilit pinggang kecilnya, bagian bawah gaun itu dibuat seperti bergelombang, cardigan berwarna cokelat semakin mempercantik penampilannya. Tak ketinggalan sepasang sandal berwarna perak dengan hiasan permata yang menghiasi bertengger di kedua kaki mungilnya.

"A-ano, kita mau kemana?" Rin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, entah mengapa dirinya merasa ia akan mencair jika saja Len memujinya sekali lagi.

"Kita? Entahlah." Len berkata singkat.

Oke, niat Rin untuk bersikap manis kepada Len pupuslah sudah. Bayangkan saja, dia menghabiskan waktu selama tiga jam, mulai dari memilih baju, membersihkan diri, berhias, dan mematut-matut dirinya didepan cermin hanya untuk sebuah tujuan yang tidak jelas.

Oh, Len kau pasti sedang tidak mood untuk mati kan sekarang?

"Jadi, kau belum menentukan tujuan kita, Len?" kata Rin seraya tersenyum. Tapi lihatlah senyum itu, begitu mengerikan.

Len kemudian menyadari kebodohannya. Ya, baru saja pemuda tampan itu merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

"Ah tidak kok, tentu saja sudah. Ayo." Len menggenggam erat tangan Rin, lalu berjalan keluar menuju sepeda tua. Mereka akan menggunakan itu tentunya. Dan jangan Tanya bagaimana reaksi Rin awalnya, dulu sih saat pertama kali dia diajak Len ke desa seberang.

Gadis itu mencak-mencak tidak jelas dan bersikeras tidak mau menaiki sepeda itu. Walau pada akhirnya ia menurut juga setelah dibujuk oleh Len. Dan sekarang dia sudah terbiasa jadi dia tidak protes saat Len kali ini tetap menggunakan sepeda itu saat 'berkencan' kini. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan di tahun 1930? Ferrari Enzo? Mati saja kau sana.

Len mengayuh sepedanya kearah bukit, tak lupa dia membeli beberapa makanan dulu di pertengahan jalan. Rin yang sebenarnya bingung hanya diam saja, dia pasrah kemanapun pemuda itu akan membawanya.

Sekitar lima belas menit akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah bukit. Indah sekali disana. Kau bisa melihat banyak bunga yang tumbuh disini, serta hamparan rumput hijau yang mengundang siapapun untuk bermain diatasnya.

"Wah, anginnya segar sekali disini Len!" Rin berseru riang sambil berlarian di atas bukit itu.

"Hey, hati-hati, bodoh." Teriak Len yang melihat tingkah Rin yang semena-mena baginya.

Tapi sayangnya Len, Rin tidak mendengar. Dia sibuk berlarian kesana kesini sambil sesekali memetik sebuah bunga yang ia lewati. Akhirnya Len memutuskan untuk menghampiri Rin yang sekarang sedang asyik merangkai bunga setelah tadi mengumpulkannya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Len setelah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Rin.

"Aku ingin membuat bando dari bunga-bunga ini. Pasti lucu, iya kan Len?" Rin berkata senang, pipinya bahkan bersemu merah dan senyumannya mengembang menghiasi wajahnya. Membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik apalagi terbias cahaya senja di wajahnya.

Len tertawa kecil melihat Rin seperti itu. Pemuda it uterus memandangi tingkah laku Rin yang baginya sangat manis itu. Rasanya baru kemarin dia bertemu gadis ini, bertengkar dengannya, memperdebatkan hal yang tidak penting, bercanda bersama, membuat ramuan berdua, kejadian dengan Miku. Len juga masih ingat dengan tingkah Rin yang awalnya sangat menyebalkan, yang membuatnya ingin sekali menemukan cermin waktu itu dan melempar gadis itu kemana saja asal jangan ke masanya. Hhhhh, ya rasanya baru kemarin. Dan sekarang, lihatkah sudah lebih dari sebulan mereka bersama. Bahkan sisa waktu untuk Rin disana hanya tersisa tiga hari lagi.

'Tiga hari lagi, Rin.' Len tersenyum kecut. Menyadari waktunya sangat singkat.

Memang, sudah seminggu ini Len menjadi sangat sangatlah mendekatkan diri dengan Rin. Lebih dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Pemuda itu sengaja ingin mengenal Rin lebih dalam. Lebih dari semua itu, dia ingin menghabiskan waktu sebisanya bersama Rin. Sesingkat apapun itu, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah rasa bahagia dan nyaman yang timbul di hatinya saat berdekatan dengan gadis itu.

"Hahaha, kau manis Len."

Suara riang Rin membuyarkan lamunan Len. Dilihatnya gadis itu sudah duduk menghadap dirinya sambil tertawa senang. Melihat itu, Len ikut tersenyum lembut kearah Rin.

"Apanya yang manis?" tanya Len bingung.

"Itu." Rin menunjuk keatas kepala Len sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan agar tawanya tidak menyembur keluar.

Len kemudian menyentuh kepalanya. Dan indera perabanya menyentuh sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran yang sedang duduk manis diatas kepalanya. Len mengambilnya, ternyata itu adalah bando yang tadi dirangkai oleh Rin. Sebuah bando dari beraneka bunga yang tadi dipetiknya.

"Hahahaha, jangan marah Len. Tapi kau sungguh manis. Kau mirip denganku, ya?"

Len kembali dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Rin.

'Manis?" pikir Len.

"Hei." ucap Rin sambil mengacungkan kuncir rambut kecil berwarna hitam tepat di depan wajah Len.

Sontak pemuda itu meraba rambutnya yang ternyata sudah tergerai dengan indahnya. Dengan cepat direbutnya kuncir rambut itu dari tangan Rin dan kembali menguncir rambutnya sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Hahahaha, kau benar-benar manis. Mungkin kita akan dibilang kembar jika saja kau tidak mengikat rambutmu." kata Rin dengan sisa-sisa tawanya.

"Dalam mimpimu." Len berdecak sebal, dan itu membuat Rin tertawa riang karenanya.

Len terus dan terus memandangi makhluk Tuhan yang indah dihadapannya itu, rasanya tidak akan bosan walau memandangnya seumur hidup.

Rambut pirang halusnya yang tertiup lembut oleh angin.

Mata biru indahnya yang memantulkan kebahagiaan.

Hidung mungilnya yang pas di wajah imut miliknya.

Bibir tipisnya yang terus merekahkan senyum riang.

Umm ngomong-ngomong soal bibir, Len jadi ingat tentang ciuman pertama mereka. Len cukup senang mengetahui bahwa dirinya-lah yang mengambil ciuman pertama gadis itu, dan Len tidak menyesal menggunakan ciuman pertamanya untuk diberikan pada gadis itu.

"Len, lihat mataharinya! Waaahh, indah ya?" seru Rin.

Len kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada matahari yang semakin lama semakin turun ke belahan bumi yang lainnya. Semburat jingga dengan beberapa warna biru kelam yang mulai menyeruak ke langit memang merupakan pemandangan yang indah.

"Senja pertama kita." kata Len tanpa mengalhkan pandangannya dari sang matahari.

"Juga yang terakhir." Rin berkata lirih.

Mata Rin memang tertuju pada objek yang sama dengan Len, tapi ada kekosongan disana. Ada rasa takut dan sedih yang menggantung di iris biru itu.

"Rin," panggil Len pelan.

"Umh?" Rin hanya bergumam menanggapi.

"Apa… kau bahagia?"

Rin menengadahkan kepalanya kearah Len, menatap bola mata serupa dengan miliknya yang balik menatapnya. Sejenak, Rin merasa aman hanya dengan melihatnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum manis seraya mengangguk.

"Tentu. Aku bahagia. Bisa mampir ke masa ini. Bertemu dengan orang-orang hebat seperti Ayah Rei, Gumi, ibunya, bibi Tei, dan yang paling penting dan sangat membuatku bersyukur kepada Tuhan adalah bertemu…,"

Rin tidak melanjutkan perkataannya yang menggantung. Len yang sudah kelewat pede kalau dirinya yang akan disebut kini menunduk kecewa, namanya tidak ada disana.

Rin tersenyum melihat reaksi Len. Lalu kedua tangan mungilnya menangkup wajah rupawan yang tengah bersembunyi melihat ke bawah, dengan cepat dikecupnya bibir milik Len dengan lembut. Membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget dengan perlakuan Rin padanya.

"Kamu. Len Kagamine." ucap Rin meneruskan kalimatnya tadi.

Len yang tersadar kemudian langsung memeluk tubuh Rin erat. Mengecup berkali-kali pucuk kepala gadis yang disayanginya itu. Membuat air mata Rin tak mampu tetap terjaga, isakkan mulai terdengar dari gadis itu.

"Jangan pergi, Rin." kata Len lirih.

"Hiks, Len. Maaf. Maaf. Hiks."

"Kalau kau pergi, aku bagaimana?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Rin. Gadis itu sibuk membenamkan dirinya dalam rengkuhan hangat pria yang dicintainya. Meresap dalam-dalam setiap rasa yang diberikan Len padanya, dan berjanji tidak akan melupakannya sampai kapan pun.

"Kita hiks tidak akan bertemu lagi-kah?" tanya Rin.

Kali ini Len yang tidak menjawab. Tentu saja siapapun tahu apa jawabannya. Dia bukanlah orang jenius yang mampu menciptakan mesin waktu, dan dia bukanlah Tuhan yang mampu membuat gadis ini tetap tinggal dan tidak pergi.

"Pernahkah kau mendengar kalimat ini dari mulutku, Rin?"

Rin melihat wajah Len dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin." kata Len.

Rin terdiam, lalu dirinya menggeleng pelan, "Belum. Baru kali ini kau mengatakannya. Dan Len, apakah kau sudah tahu aku akan berkata apa setelah kau bicara seperti itu?"

Kini gentian Len yang menggeleng pelan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." ucap Rin yakin.

Dalam diam, ruang-ruang kosong di sela jari jemari mereka terisi satu sama lain. Saling menautkan genggaman erat untuk mengatakan jangan pergi dan tetaplah tinggal.

Dalam diam, kedua hati itu utuh dan retak dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Dalam diam, sang adam dan hawa itu sama-sama menghembuskan asa akan adanya satu kesempatan lagi. Sebuah kesempatan yang menjanjikan keduanya untuk hidup dan mati dalam pijakan bumi serta masa yang sama.

Dalam diam, sebuah senyum Tuhan terukir mendengar doa dalam hati kedua makhluk ciptaan-Nya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekian chapter 10. Mungkin chapter depan bakalan game over alias tamat, hehe.**

**Terimakasih buat kamu, kamu, kamu dan kamu yang udah review, udah baca, udah kasih komen, udah kasih semangat. Terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya udah melihat karya anehku ini.**

**Nah, abis fic ini aku bakalan lanjutin fic ketigaku "Chef vs Singer" itu. *promosi* *gak nanya***

**Oke, review ya jangan lupa **

**See you, next chapter.**

**Jaa ne! Mwuuuaaahhhh!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Halo, jumpa lagi kitaa *peluk-peluk***

**Wah, gak kerasa udah last chapter. Perasaan baru tadi pagi aku bangun terus mulai fic ini, hiks *abaikan***

**Oh iya lupa, di chap kemarin aku gak nulis disclaimer, gatau kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi gak fokus untuk hal sepenting itu. Gomen.**

**Di chapter terakhir ini semoga kalian suka ya, apalagi yang udah baca dari awal. Semoga endingnya seperti yang kalian harapkan **

**Oke, enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dan seakan waktu menyuruhku untuk bercermin**_

_**Melihat diriku yang selama ini terlalu menegakkan kepalaku dan lupa akan bumi**_

_**Waktu merelakan dirinya untuk berbalik mundur**_

_**Agar aku mengerti**_

_**Bahwa kesempatan yang diberikan oleh waktu**_

_**Adalah yang pertama dan juga terakhir**_

_**Pilihannya hanya ada dua:**_

_**Belajarlah, atau menyesal-lah.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Typo, alur maksa, dan gitu deh pokoknya.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Vinnichi Rin :p**

**Hari ke-40**

"Enghh..."

Suara gumaman khas orang baru bangun tidur terdengar di sebuah kamar berukuran kecil. Terlihat satu-satunya penghuni di atas kasur tengah menggeliat-geliatkan badannya, mencoba meregangkan tubuhnya yang serasa kaku sehabis tidur semalaman.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjap sebentar menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela, lalu kemudian terbuka sempurna. Menampilkan sepasang iris biru sapphire yang sedaritadi bersembunyi.

Pandangannya kemudian diedarkan ke seluruh penjuru kamar, hingga sedetik kemudian matanya berhenti pada satu titik. Tepatnya, pada satu objek benda yang menggantung di dinding kamar miliknya.

"Hhhhhh..."

Helaan nafas panjang mengantar gadis itu beranjak dari kasur miliknya, melangkah perlahan mendekati objek tadi, kemudian diambilnya benda berbentuk perseg panjang itu.

"Hari ini, ya?" gumamnya lirih.

Gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Rin itu kemudian membuka sebuah laci di meja rias miliknya, diambilnya sebuah sepidol berwarna merah. Kemudian dibuatnya sebuah lingkaran pada angka 23 yang menunjukkan tanggal itu.

"Dell, Rui, aku pulang." katanya pelan. Terdengar nada sedih dan senang yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Nyaris saja setitik air mata akan jatuh dari kedua bola matanya, jika saja gadis itu tidak menggeleng kuat seperti sekarang. Sepertinya dia sedang tidak ingin menangis lagi.

Dengan cepat disambarnya handuk mandi berwarna oranye yang berada di atas meja rias miliknya, lalu bergegas keluar kamar dan menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya di dekat dapur.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki santai tercipta dari seseorang yang sedang menuruni tangga, matanya melihat seorang gadis yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sambil memegang sebuah handuk di tangannya.

Diperhatikan terus gadis itu hingga menghilang di sebuah tikungan menuju dapur, sebelum akhirnya pemuda yang menuruni tangga itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Hanya saja kali ini langkahnya mendadak menjadi berat. Sangat berat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, ayo semuanya kita makan bersama. Duduk saja bersamaku, tidak usah sungkan." Seorang pria paruh baya dengan ramah dan senyum lebar berkata pada orang-orang yang merupakan pelayannya.

Dengan gerakan tangan, disuruhnya para pelayan itu untuk menduduki bangku yang kosong yang mengitari meja makan itu. Bergabung bersama dirinya- Sang raja dan putranya yang bernama Len.

Dengan canggung para pelayan itu menurut, ditarik pelan kursi yang kosong sebelum akhirnya mereka mendudukkan diri di kursi masing-masing.

Sang raja yang bernama Rei Kagamine itu tersenyum senang kearah para pelayannya, hingga kemudian senyumnya terganti dengan raut bingung saat mendapati kursi disamping Len kosong.

"Loh, Rin kemana?" tanya Rei.

"Ano, Rei-sama. Rin sedaritadi belum keluar kamar, tadi sudah saya mengajaknya makan bersama, tapi dia menjawab sedang tidak lapar." kata pelayan bernama Gumi sopan.

Rei hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak biasanya putrinya itu menolak makan bersama. Justru biasanya dia yang akan marah-marah jika ada satu orang saja yang tidak berkumpul di meja makan.

"Biar aku saja yang menyuruhnya kesini." ucap Len tiba-tiba, lalu tanpa basa-basi langsung melesat menuju kamar Rin.

Tok Tok

"Rin, ini aku."

Hening.

"Kau ditunggu ayah dan yang lainnya di meja makan. Keluarlah."

Hening.

"Rin, aku tahu kau mendengarku."

Hening.

"Kau ingin aku berbuat apa agar kau mau keluar?"

Hening.

"Ayolah Rin, jangan menyiksaku seperti ini."

Hening.

Len menjambak rambutnya kesal. Disandarkan punggungnya ke dinding di sebelah pintu kamar Rin sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah rupawan miliknya.

"Kau tahu? Dulu aku mengharapkan hari ini segera tiba, agar aku bisa hidup tenang lagi tanpa kau yang cerewetnya luar biasa itu. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menahanmu disini. Kurasa justru hidupku tak akan normal tanpa suara cemprengmu itu." kata Len sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jika saja ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk itu, Rin. Tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa. Percayalah, aku juga mengutuki diriku yang hanya bisa diam tanpa ada usaha menghentikanmu. Aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau benar-benar pergi." Lanjut Len.

Hening sejenak. Len sudah tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Pikirannya sudah terlalu kacau sedari malam tadi, ditambah rasa lelahnya karena hanya tidur selama 2 jam, dan rasa sesak di dadanya yang membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Cklek

Pintu berwarna cokelat itu akhirnya terbuka, memperlihatkan penghuninya yang kini memakai rok berwarna oranye dan kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan pita hitam di bahu kanannya.

Gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah manisnya.

Len kemudian memposisikan dirinya di hadapan gadis itu, mengangkat dagunya keatas sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah indah gadisnya.

Dan terlihatlah jejak-jejak air mata yang tak bisa terhapus dari pipi putihnya, mata yang biasanya memancarkan keceriaan kini meredup, ditambah lagi dengan ukurannya yang membengkak. Seolah memastikan bahwa pemiliknya terus-terusan mengeluarkan air mata dengan deras dan dalam waktu yang lama.

"Kau menangis." kata Len.

Rin kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Tidak sanggup melihat gadis yang disayanginya terlihat sedih seperti itu, membuat Len memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Rin seerat yang ia bisa. Setidaknya dengan begitu, Len berharap bisa menenangkan hati Rin. Walau dirinya sendiri tidak yakin akan hal itu.

"Len, aku takut."

"Sshh, aku disini. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan."

"Tidak, nanti kau tidak ada di dekatku lagi. Aku takut."

"Kau mengingatku saja sudah berarti aku sedang bersamamu. Jangan takutkan apapun, Rin."

Diam. Kedua hati sedang sibuk membenahi perasaan kalut yang menyerang mereka. Mencoba meminta pada Tuhan sekali lagi. Tetap percaya kepada-Nya bahwa Dia tidak sekejam itu memisahkan mereka saat hati mereka mulai tersimpul erat satu sama lainnya.

"Hei, mau ke bukit lagi?" ajak Len.

"Umh." Rin mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus makan terlebih dahulu. Nanti sore baru kita ke bukit."

"Hhh, iya iya tuan muda aneh." ejek Rin sambil berlalu.

Sedangkan Len hanya terdiam di tempat sambil terus memandangi Rin, hingga kemudian dirinya tersenyum kecil, "Dasar seenaknya sendiri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ini kenapa senang sekali berlari-lari sih?" gerutu Len saat dirinya sudah tertinggal jauh dari Rin yang asik melangkahkan kakinya ringan kesana-kemari sambil memetiki bunga, kebiasaan anehnya sejak dia ke bukit ini.

"Len, cepatlah! Kau ini pria tapi jalannya seperti nenekku!" kata Rin setengah berteriak.

Sedangkan Len hanya menghela nafasnya, bersabar dengan sikap seenaknya Rin yang sepertinya memang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Atau, itu hanya berlaku untuk dirinya saja? Entahlah.

Len lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Rin, yang sibuk dengan bunga-bunga yang kali ini ia rangkai menjadi kalung, gelang, cincin, anting, dan segala macam bentuk yang Len tidak mengerti.

"Len, kemarikan kupingmu." Perintah Rin tiba-tiba.

"He? Untuk apa?" tanya Len.

"Tak usah banyak tanya, cepat sini."

Len kemudian mengarahkan kupingnya kedekat Rin yang langsung diraih Rin. Lalu gadis itu menusukkan sesuatu seperti lidi yang lancip ujungnya ke daun telinga Len.

"Aw, apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit bodoh." gerutu Len.

"Tahan sebentar."

Setelah mengalami penyiksaan di kuping kanannya, akhirnya Len bisa bernafas lega saat Rin melepas tangannya.

"Sama denganku." kata Rin riang.

Len mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ini." kata Rin sambil menunjuk kuping kirinya.

Dan terlihatlah disana sebuah bunga kecil berwarna putih yang tersemat indah.

Len lalu meraba kuping kanannya dan mendapati sebuah benda yang sepertinya sama dengan yang dipakai oleh Rin.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak mau memakainya." ucap Len.

"Ayolah Len. Setidaknya pakailah selama aku masih disini, nanti setelah aku kembali kau boleh melepasnya."

Len terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan perkataan Rin. Hingga kemudian dirinya mengangguk.

Keheningan lalu tercipta. Keduanya sibuk menikmati pemandangan yang sama dengan kedatangan mereka untuk pertama kalinya kesini.

Ya. Senja.

Rona jingga mulai masuk kedalam retina, menimbulkan wajah kagum yang terpatri di wajah kedua insane berbeda jenis itu.

"Senja kedua." ujar Len.

"Dan bisa kupastikan sekarang, ini yang terakhir."

"Jangan melupakanku."

"Kau pun juga harus berjanji tidak akan melupakanku." kata Rin.

"Aku janji. Melupakanmu sama saja dengan bunuh diri."

Kedua tangan mereka kemudian bersatu, mengisi ruang kosong yang menggantung di celah-celahnya.

Saling mendekatkan diri dengan saling merangkul erat, bahkan Rin membiarkan air matanya mengalir tanpa ada niatan untuk menghapusnya.

"Terimakasih, empat puluh hari yang indah." ucap Rin.

Len diam. Jujur saja, dia sangat tidak suka perpisahan. Dan kali ini, dirinya harus kembali menghadapi hal yang sangat dibencinya. Terlebih lagi perpisahan kali ini dengan cinta pertamanya.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah keduanya, menerbangkan berbagai benda yang mampu dibawa angin oleh kekuatannya. Begitu juga dengan secarik kertas cokelat yang melayang pasrah dan akhirnya terjatuh di ujung kaki seorang gadis pirang.

Tangan Rin terulur untuk mengambil kertas itu, benda yang sudah tidak asing dari pandangannya. Kemudian mulut mungilnya membaca sederet kata yang tercetak disana,

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk hati yang lain, saatnya untuk kembali gadis mungil."

Air mata Rin semakin menderas setelah mengucap suku kata terakhir, dengan reflek dipeluknya sesosok pria yang beberapa minggu ini telah mengisi hatinya.

"Aku pergi, Len." kata Rin lirih.

"Ya. Dan berjanjilah jangan sampai kau kembali terlempar ke suatu masa karena tindakanmu itu."

"Iya tuan muda."

Rin lalu melepaskan pelukannya, tapi secara tiba-tiba Len menarik dagunya dan mengecup lembut bibir mungil gadis itu. Membagi tiap rasa yang muncul.

Cukup lama, jika saja sebuah sinar putih tidak mengejutkan keduanya. Sinar putih itu berada tepat dibelakang tubuh Rin, seolah siap untuk menghisap gadis itu dan mengembalikannya ke masanya.

Sinar itu semakin lama semakin besar, membuat Len semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil Rin.

"Katakan, siapa nama lengkapmu." kata Len.

"Kagamine. Rin Kagamine." balas Rin pelan. Dirinya sudah masuk sepenuhnya pada sinar putih itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Rin Kagamine."

Hening.

Hanya sebuah sinar yang semakin lama semakin meredup yang kini bisa dipandangi oleh Len. Tangan yang tadinya digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Rin kini hanya kosong, digantikan dengan udara yang membuat dirinya kini menunduk sedih.

Terus dicobanya untuk menahan air mata yang kini terkumpul di ujung matanya, tapi sia-sia. Rasa kehilangan dan kekosongan hatinya yang tiba-tiba mampu membuat sang pangeran sepertinya menangis sendu ditengah bukit yang mengelilinginya.

Lama pemuda itu berdiam disana. Langit sudah sepenuhnya ditutupi awan hitam. Tak ada bintang disana, seolah ikut merasakan perasaan pemuda itu akan hatinya yang tak berbinar. Hingga kemudian Len memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sesampainya dia dirumah, dilihatnya sang ayah tengah duduk santai sambil membaca sebuah buku yang Len tidak ketahui apa namanya. Mengetahui putranya telah pulang, Rei akhirnya menutup bukunya dan memandang Len yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Darimana saja kau, Len? Mengapa berdiam saja disana? Masuklah, temani ayah mengobrol sebentar."

Len menurut. Didekatinya sang ayah lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping pria paruh baya itu.

"Kau kelihatan berantakkan. Ada apa?" tanya Rei.

"Aku habis mengantar Rin tadi." jawab Len.

Rei mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Rin?"

"Iya, tadi aku mengajaknya ke bukit."

"Begitu. Rin itu teman dekatmu ya? Ayah tidak tahu kau punya teman dekat, perempuan lagi." ucap Rei santai.

Kini giliran Len yang mengernyitkan dahi, "Ayah lupa pada Rin?"

"Setahu ayah, ayah tidak pernah bertemu dengan temanmu itu. Memangnya kau pernah mengenalkannya pada ayah ya?"

"Ayah! Ayah ini keterlaluan sekali. Rin itu yang sudah berjasa menyembuhkan ayah dari sakit kemarin. Dan sekarang, setelah Rin pergi ayah melupakannya begitu saja? Aku tidak percaya." seru Len setengah berteriak.

Rei semakin bingung dengan sikap putranya itu.

"Yang menyembuhkan ayah bukannya pelayan baru yang bernama Luna?"

"Luna?"

"Iya. Dia sekarang ada dikamarnya setelah tadi membuatkan ocha untuk ayah."

Len lalu berlari menuju kamar yang selama ini ditempati oleh Rin. Diketuknya dengan tidak sabar pintu berwarna cokelat itu, dan seketika muncullah sesosok gadis berbalut kimono hijau yang tengah memandangnya bingung.

"Ada apa, Len-sama?"

"Kau yang bernama Luna?" tanya Len.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau menempati kamar ini?"

"Sejak sebulan yang lalu, tuan."

Len kini menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Mengapa ayahnya lupa dengan Rin? Dan mengapa ada penghuni baru yang Len sama sekal tidak ketahui dan sudah tinggal dirumahnya bahkan menempati kamar gadisnya selama sebulan?

Apa jangan-jangan nanti Rin juga akan melupakan segala kehidupannya selama di masa ini? Dan melupakan dirinya juga?

Oh Tuhan, kumohon jangan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aw, sakit!" seru Rin saat dirinya dengan sukses jatuh dan menabrak sebuah guci besar di ruangan itu.

Kemudian dibukanya kedua mata yang sedari tertutup itu, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan mencoba mencerna kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Loh, ini kan rumah yang waktu itu aku datangi seusai dari rumah Neru." kata Rin yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

"Halo, gadis mungil." Sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Rin yang kini sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dicarinya sumber suara itu, berusaha menemukan orang lain selain dirinya yang berada diruangan ini.

"Disini. Dibelakangmu." kata suara itu lagi.

Rin kemudian memutar tubuhnya, dan dirinya hamper saja terlonjak kebelakang saat mengetahui sumber suara itu.

Sesosok pria tua berambut hitam yang mulai tertutupi dengan rambut putih tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Bukan, bukan hanya karena ada seorang pria tua dibelakang Rin yang membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget, melainkan pria itu berada di dalam cermin aneh yang membawa dirinya ke masa lalu itu.

"K-kau si-siapa?" tanya Rin terbata.

"Aku? Aku adalah pemilik cermin ini. Selamat datang kembali ke masamu, gadis mungil." ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ah, i-iya. Terimakasih."

"Nah, karena kau telah berhasil melewati empat puluh hari itu dengan baik, maka aku akan memberikan hadiah padamu."

"Ha-hadiah?" ucap Rin.

Oke, sekarang gadis itu mengerti bagaimana perasaan Neru saat menghadapinya hingga Neru tergagap seperti itu.

"Ya. Kau boleh ke masa mana saja yang kau mau. Aku akan membawamu sebentar kesana, hanya sebentar. Lalu aku akan membawamu kembali ke masa ini. Sekarang, kau mau kemana?"

Rin terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan sang pemilik cermin. Dipikirkannya beberapa hal yang ingin ia ketahua, terutama masa dimana Da Vinci melukis Monalisa, dia sungguh penasaran dengan misteri yang sampai sekarang masih belum terpecahkan itu.

"Kau mau kuberi saran?" tanya pemilik cermin itu.

Rin diam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memilih pergi ke masa dimana -"

Dan seketika Rin blushing ditempat mendengar saran Pak tua itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rin berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya, dan saat dia baru berjalan setengah meter dari rumah besar tadi, dirinya dikejutkan dengan sebuah mobil limousine hitam yang berhenti mendadak disampingnya. Lalu keluarlah tiga orang pria bertubuh besar dengan balutan jas berwarna hitam yang melekat rapi di tubuh mereka.

Saat berada dihadapan Rin, ketiga pria itu membungkukkan badannya hormat kearah Rin.

"Rin-sama, kami diperintahkan tuan Dell untuk mencari anda. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan anda dan sudah mencari anda sejak dua jam yang lalu. Saya harap nona tidak menolak untuk kami antar pulang. " kata salah seorang pria itu.

"Dell?"

"Iya, dia sangat panik karena anda belum juga pulang."

Rin kemudian mengingat kejadian sebelum dirinya terlempar ke tahun 1930. Ya, saat itu dia sehabis mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama Neru, lalu ponselnya mati hingga dia memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki tetapi malah berakhir di rumah itu.

Rin mengamati tubuhnya, dan dia baru menyadari kalau dia kini mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, lengkap dengan pita putih di kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku ikut kalian." ucap Rin.

Ketiga pria itu kembali membungkuk lalu mempersilakan Rin untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Rin sebenarnya sedikit risih dengan perlakuan ketiga orang tadi, walaupun dirinya sadar itu merupakan hal yang biasa untuknya dulu. Dulu, sebelum dia 'mampir' ke tahun itu.

Sekitar lima belas menit Rin berada dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya, akhirnya nona muda itu sampai di sebuah rumah yang tergolong sangat mewah itu.

Dengan cepat dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya, dan saat dia baru saja melewati pintu besar berwarna hitam yang merupakan pintu utama, dirinya telah disambut oleh raut khawatir seorang pria tampan yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya begitu melihat Rin.

"Dell!" seru Rin riang sambil menghambur ke pelukan pemuda bernama Dell itu.

"Nona, anda darimana saja? Sudah lebih dari pukul sepuluh malam. Saya sangat mengkhawatirkan anda." kata Dell.

"Dell, berhenti memanggilku nona! Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu jika kau masih saja berlaku sopan terhadapku seperti itu. Aku ini adikmu, kan?" Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Dell terlihat bingung dengan sikap Rin. Kemana nona mudanya yang dingin itu.

"Baiklah, Ri- umm Rin."

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu." ucap Rin.

Dell kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya, "Rin-chan."

"Nah, begitu Dell-nii san." kata Rin riang sambil kembali memeluk Dell.

"Sekarang, katakana padaku. Kau darimana saja?"

"Ah, aku tadi setelah mengerjakan tugas kelompok tertidur di sebuah rumah, aku ingin menghubungimu tapi ponselku mati."

"Hmm begitu, sebaiknya sekarang kau mandi dan segera tidur. Besok kau harus sekolah." ucap Dell lembut.

Rin tersenyum mendengar perhatian dari Dell. Ya, seharusnya memang begini. Seharusnya memang kehangatan diantara keduanya ada seperti ini.

"Baik nii-san." Rin lalu mengecup pelan pipi Dell sebelum akhirnya berlalu, membuat pria tampan itu tersentak kaget.

'Ada apa dengannya?' pikir Dell bingung.

Rin melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menaiki tangga, menuju kamar miliknya. Sesampainya di kamar, dirinya langsung membersihkan diri dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king size miliknya.

'Kasur ini terlalu luas untukku sendiri.' Batin Rin.

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan riang keluar kamar, turun kebawah dan mengetuk sebuah pintu di ruangan kecil. Sama seperti kamarnya di rumah Rei.

Tok Tok

"Sebentar." sahut suara lembut dari dalam kamar itu.

Cklek.

Dan pintu berwarna hitam itu pun terbuka, menampilkan sosok perempuan cantik yang berdiri canggung saat mengetahui kalau Rin yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Ada perlu apa nona?" kata perempuan itu sambil menunduk dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Rui, temani aku tidur. Aku kesepian jika sendiri. Mau, ya?"

Gadis bernama Rui itu bingung harus menjawab apa, dirinya tidak berani untuk menolak, tapi juga takut jika mengiyakan.

"Ayolah, Rui. Aku mohon."

Mohon? Seorang Rin Kagamine memohon? Ramalan suku Maya sepertinya benar.

"Rui?" tanya Rin.

"Ehm, ba-baiklah nona."

"Jangan panggil aku nona. Panggil aku Rin. Kita kan teman." kata Rin sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya di hadapan Rui.

Rui awalnya tidak mengerti, tapi melihat ketulusan di wajah Rin membuat gadis berambut hitam itu akhirnya menyambut juga kelingking milik Rin.

"Nah, ayo ke kamarku." ajak Rin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Skip Time-**

Hari ini sudah tepat empat puluh hari setelah Rin kembali ke masanya. Sudah empat puluh hari pula gadis itu berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya karena perubahan sikapnya yang seratus delapan puluh derajat itu.

Semua orang kini menyukai Rin, bahkan teman-teman sekelas Rin kini menjadi sahabat bagi Rin. Mereka sering berkumpul bersama, entah itu untuk belajar bersama atau sekedar bermain. Dan Rin merasa hidupnya menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Meski begitu, tak dapat dipungkiri ada celah kosong di hatinya yang sampai saat ini sering membuatnya sedih. Ya, celah dimana hanya satu orang yang bisa mengisinya. Celah dimana hanya orang itu yang Rin mau.

Tapi, sekali lagi Rin mencoba bersikap wajar. Membiasakan diri dengan kekosongan hatinya itu. Dan mencoba percaya tentang apa yang selama ini menghantui pikirannya. Meski dirasanya tidak mungkin, hanya saja ia masih ingin percaya.

Dan keyakinan yang dibangunnya selama ini akhirnya goyah saat seminggu yang lalu, kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja pulang dari New York memberitahu sebuah kabar yang mengiris hatinya.

Dia akan ditunangkan. Entah dengan siapa, Rin tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Awalnya dia ingin menolak, tapi melihat ibunya yang sangat berharap dirinya akan menerima, dan lagi dia ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya, akhirnya gadis itu setuju.

Dan kini, dia harus mengubur dalam-dalam sebuah keyakinan tentang pria yang telah dipilih hatinya sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Hari ini, tepat dimana calon tunangannya akan muncul dihadapannya untuk pertama kalinya.

Rin tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun putih yang simple, tapi tetap terlihat elegan untuknya. Rambut pirangnya ditata sedemikian rupa hingga kecantikan yang ada dalam dirinya semakin menguar.

Memang hanya perkenalan untuk Rin dan calon tunangannya saja, tapi Rin sudah tidak bersemangat sejak pagi. Jadi saat Rui memberitahu bahwa calon tunangannya telah tiba, Rin malah membelokkan langkahnya menuju taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Sekitar setengah jam gadis pirang itu hanya duduk diam di bangku panjang di tengah taman itu, mengamati beberapa pasang burung merpati yang seperti sedang bercengkrama.

Hingga sebuah tangan menepuk pundak mungilnya pelan, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau mendongakkan kepalanya kearah orang itu.

Dan seketika mata Rin membulat lebar, mulutnya menganga tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Bagaimana tidak? Yang berdiri disana, disampingnya itu, yang menepuk pundaknya adalah sesosok pria tampan berbalut jas hitam dan rambut pirang dengan gaya khas miliknya tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Dia, dia, dia, pria itu umm pria itu...

"Len." ucap Rin pelan.

"Halo, Rin. Wah kau masih ingat padaku, ya? Senangnya."

"Kau? Benarkah itu kau? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Oh, apa kau terlempar dalam cermin aneh itu, Len? Kami-sama, ini tidak mungkin kau kan?" Rin mengguncang lengan Len.

"Ish, kau ini kasar sekali sih. Dasar preman. Tentu sajalah ini aku, Len Kagamine. Memangnya kau pikir siapa, hah?"

"Tapi, tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan. Kau duduk saja, ceritaku panjang."

Rin menurut, dia kembali duduk ditempatnya tadi, diikuti Len yang duduk disampingnya.

"Sebenarnya, sebelum kau ke masa itu, aku sudah terlebih dahulu berada disana. Aku terlempar kesana lewat sebuah cermin yang tadinya ingin aku pukul dengan kedua tanganku. Aku diberi waktu seratus hari disana, seperti kau, untuk memperbaiki diri. Aku ini pemuda yang nakal, sangat sangat nakal. Aku seringkali membully adik kelas, bahkan tak segan-segan aku akan membunuh mereka jika saja mereka membantahku. Aku bahkan berani memaki ayahku, aku juga dengan sengaja mengedarkan narkoba kepada teman-temanku. Saat itu aku tengah kalut karena salah satu temanku meninggal akibat overdosis, dan akhirnya aku ke sebuah gudang dan menemukan cermin itu. Tepat saat aku akan melampiaskan kekesalanku pada cermin itu, aku malah terlempar kemasa itu,"

Len terdiam sejenak, begitu juga Rin yang mencerna cerita Len.

"Aku sudah empat puluh hari berada di tahun 1930, hingga kemudian kau datang. Dan setelah kau pergi aku tetap disana menghabiskan dua puluh hari milikku yang tersisa. Aku sungguh belajar banyak hal disana, aku jadi menyayangi ayahku lewat sosok seorang Rei Kagamine, aku menjadi pribadi yang lebih hangat dan ramah disana. Dan kau sudah melihat aku yang seperti itu saat kau tiba, jadi kau tidak perlu menghadapi sifat awalku. Dan ternyata, saat aku sudah kembali kesini, aku diberitahu oleh ayahku kalau aku akan ditunangkan, tapi aku iyakan saja. Karena aku tahu kalau orang itu adalah kau, Rin Kagamine." Lanjut Len.

"Tapi darimana kau tahu itu aku?" tanya Rin.

"Memangnya kau tidak diberi saran oleh pemilik cermin itu?"

Rin blushing seketika, dia ingat saran yang akhirnya dia iyakan saja waktu itu.

'_Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan memilih pergi ke masa dimana aku sudah menikah.'_

ya, itu yang diucapkan pemilik cermin itu.

"A-aku memang melihat kau menjadi suamiku, tapi aku pikir itu hanya anganku saja." kata Rin.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi aku memilih percaya saja. Dan ternyata terbukti benar, kan?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah Rei, Gumi, Bibi Tei, dan yang lainnya?" tanya Rin.

"Secara otomatis saat kita telah kembali, mereka tidak akan mengingat kita, ingatan tentang kita digantikan oleh sosok lain yang memang seharusnya dia yang berada di tahun itu. Jadi bisa dibilang, kita hanya menggantikan sosok asli yang seharusnya ada di tahun itu."

"Oh, begitu." ucap Rin sedih.

Melihat wajah sendu Rin, Len memberikan sesuatu kepada Rin.

"Apa ini?"

"Lihat saja."

Rin membuka amplop berwarna biru ditangannya, dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah foto.

Ada Rei Kagamine, Gumi dan ibunya, bibi Tei, Miku, dan pelayan-pelayan lain tengah tersenyum di foto itu.

"Ini.."

"Pemilik cermin menawarkan dua permintaan untukku, jadi permintaan kedua aku meminta kenang-kenangan dari tahun 1930 itu, dan dia memberiku ini." kata Len.

Rin masih memandangi foto itu, entah kenapa hatinya turut menghangat melihat senyum tulus mereka.

"Kurasa kita dicari oleh orang tua kita. Kau kini bisa memanggil ayahku dengan panggilan ayah Hakuo, menggantikan ayah Rei." Len mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Rin.

Rin tertawa kecil,

"Dan kau boleh memanggil ibuku dengan Lily-Kaa-chan, sebagai pengganti bibi Tei." kata Rin riang.

"Panggil aku Len-kun mulai sekarang."

"Apa? Tidak sudi, dasar tuan muda aneh." Ucap Rin sambil berlalu.

"Heh? Dasar nona seenaknya sendiri." Balas Len yang kemudian menyusul Rin.

**Cinta selalu membawa bahagia pada akhirnya,**

**Seperti kisahku bersamanya,**

**Entah sudah berapa kali putaran waktu yang seolah mempermainkan kami,**

**Tapi pada akhirnya kami bermuara pada samudera yang sama,**

**Selamanya,**

**Tenggelam dalam biru untaian hati milik kami,**

**Dan pada akhirnya, akan selalu seperti itu,**

**Saling menggenggam,**

**Saling memiliki,**

**Dan saling menemukan 'rumah' untuk kembali pulang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu fic ku selesai. Fiuh, akhirnya setelah empat jam berkutat di depan komputer berhasil juga nyelesein fic ini.**

**Sekali lagi, aku mau terimakasih buat kalian semua yang udah mau capek-capek baca, yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat sekedar review.**

**Terimakasih atas saran, semangat, komentar, dan yang lainnya. Itu semua sangat berarti untukku.**

**Maaf jika gak sesuai keinginan, maaf kalo ngecewain ya, maaf banget banyak kekurangannya disini.**

**Oke, sampai jumpa di fic ketigaku semua.**

**Jaa ne, mwuuuuaaahhh!**


End file.
